Sonny days
by accidentalartistry
Summary: Tawni gets Sonny and Chad to admit their feelings, but when she tries to set them up, they end up farther apart than before. My first Fanfiction.
1. It's hard being famous

Swac story

Disclaimer:

"Well, miss, I have been considering your request to own Sonny with a chance."

"Yes?"

"And, so you know, you now own it!"

"Yes!" Then I suddenly woke up with a jolt. I jumped up and did a victory dance around my room. Then it hit me. It was all a dream. I don't own Sonny with a chance.

This is my first fanfic, so please R&R, Multi-chapter.

********************************

Sonny's POV

I walked into my dressing room, after a tiring day of rehearsals. To my surprise, I found a little piece of paper sitting on my table.

Sonny,

Fine!

C.D.C.

I nearly died laughing. This was another short continuation of one of our fights from earlier today. And I would never admit this to anybody, but I actually got a little sick of our daily fights. I sometimes wondered why we couldn't just all be friends.

But in a weird way, the world just wouldn't be the same if Mackenzie Falls and So Random! actually got along.

Tawni claims I only want us to get along so badly because I like Chad. But I think that's the dumbest thing she's ever said, to be honest. I mean, come on, me liking C had would be like saying that Tawni hates Coco Moco Coco lipstick. Basically, it's ridiculous.

So anyway, I was getting ready to go grab some dinner, and then head home. I didn't usually eat dinner here, but I honestly didn't feel like cooking anything tonight.

I walked into the cafeteria and bumped right into none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Sonny."

"Chad." I swept by him angrily, because I wasn't really in the mood for one of our usual fights. I watched him go up to Brenda and smile.

"The usually, please," he said charmingly.

"Here you go," she said, and handed him a plate, and dumped what looked like meat and pasta in a mushy lump. I could've fallen over giggling.

"Brenda…what is this?" he asked, staring at his food, clearly repulsed.

"You see, that is what happens when you give an episode of Mackenzie Falls an ending I don't like. If I like next week's ending, then you can have your steak back. Next!" she called, and I stepped up.

"So, Brenda. Does that mean that So Random! gets steak this time?" I asked eagerly.

"Nope," she said, and handed me a plate with the same goop that was on Chad's. I just stared at it, sighed, and walked away. I sat down at the usual So Random! table next to Zora.

"So little Mackenzie Falls over there didn't get a steak this time. Oh, this is good," she said, laughing evilly, and I edged away from her a little. Zora still scares me sometimes.

"Don't expect it to last. They only get that food because Brenda didn't like the episode of Mackenzie Falls last night. They'll have good food again by next week. And we still have to eat…well, whatever this is," I said.

"So, I had this new sketch idea: what about, like, a sketch that makes fun of Hannah Montana or something? I'd just love to show that girl how it feels to be mocked!" Tawni exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun. And we could call it…Anna Louisiana, maybe," I volunteered.

"Yeah, great idea, Sonny. And then we could all get sued for millions of dollars, and then maybe afterwards we could go rob a bank!" Zora said, and Tawni huffed.

"Well, I was just trying to be helpful," she muttered.

"I still think it's a good idea. And I don't think that they'd freak too much- I'm sure they'd know that it was just a joke," I said.

"Fine," we can do the stupid sketch," Zora muttered.

"While we're on the topic of sketches, I still think that a parody of Harry Potter would be a good idea-'' Grady started to say, but we cut him off.

"No!" we all shouted, and then broke down laughing. As we did, I saw Chad get up to leave the cafeteria, talking to Portlyn and pointing at us. She giggled, and he looked over at our table. He winked, although I wasn't really certain who he was winking at.

Later that night, as I lay down in my bed, I thought about things. How maybe, f we tried, Mackenzie Falls and So Random! could be friends. How Tawni keeps insisting that I like Chad, when everyone else knows I don't…right? Then I realized something. Maybe it wasn't only Tawni who kept saying that I liked Chad! Maybe everybody thought that. I did my best to clear these thoughts out of my head. Chad was one of the most arrogant, obnoxious, self-centered, rude and annoying people I knew. Most of all, he was kind of idiotic.

He _had _done some nice things for me in the past: being my fake date, dancing with me at the prom, helping me break up Bitterman and Marshall, giving me those Laker tickets…when I thought about it, he'd actually done a lot of nice things for me. But the rest of the time, he was pretty much a jerk.

Chad _was_ cute (even I wasn't going to deny that) but that didn't mean that I liked him. In fact, it was simply common knowledge that he was good looking-nothing to freak out about. But then why was I freaking out?

_No, you're _not _freaking out, Sonny_, I thought. Chad Dylan Cooper meant absoloutly nothing to me. It was ridiculous how he signed his name C.D.C. Can't he just use his first name? One day, I'd have to send him a letter, but address him as Chad Dylan Goldfarb every time. The others would find that hilarious.

But enough about Chad…suddenly, I wasn't in the mood for this anymore. I pulled out my journal and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was a weird day. I had my usual arguments with Chad. Typical. The others and me practiced our new sketch: America's got no Talent. A parody of America's Got Talent, obviously. Basically, I play the host, and Tawni is the judge. The others have to come in and do really bad talents, and Tawni gives them a zero every time. Quite funny, when you think about it. _

_I've kind of been bored lately. There should be lots to do, I know, but somehow, there just isn't. I want to just jump out and throw something, honestly. _

_I wouldn't tell my mom this, but I haven't been doing to well in Geometry lately. I've been doing pretty awfully. Miss Bitterman is threatening to get Marshall to kick me off the show again. I'll just die if she does that, especially if she calls my mom again. I may have to go to Zora for tutoring. That's kind of embarrassing, getting tutored by an eleven year old. That's why nobody can know about this._

_I'm thinking that maybe I should name you. Maybe I should call you Jenny! Is that too weird? Or maybe Coco. Or Snowflake. Or Angel. I think that I like Coco the best, don't you? It's probably the cutest one, although Angel is a close second. So you have officially been dubbed Coco! Wow, I am such a dork. But with you, I don't mind being a dork._

_Ever since I moved here, I've felt really pressured to be what people want me to be. If anybody found out that I named you…well, I think that I would probably die of humiliation. It's hard being famous sometimes._

_Love, Sonny_


	2. Tawni the matchmaker

Disclaimer

My friend: "Hey, so why did you call me about owning Sonny with a chance?''

Me: "Um, yeah…bad news. It was just a dream.

My friend: "Oh."

Me: "Yeah."

*************************************

Sonny's Pov

"Can you believe it? Oh my gosh! Like, I've got a concert, in like, ten minutes! Can you, like believe it?" I shouted. We were practicing the Ana Louisiana sketch that Tawni wrote, and I had to say, it was probably one of the funnier ones we'd done. And typically, because I was from Wisconsin, I had to play And Louisiana. Tawni was my manager, Zora a crazy fan, Nico my best friend, and Grady was my security guard.

"Look, Ana, you really need to practice your vocals. Now, if you would just take a deep breath-" Tawni said, and I cut her off.

"Are you telling me what to do? _Nobody _tells me what to do. Do it again, and I will slap you silly," I said, and Tawni shrunk back, afraid. Nico suddenly barged onto the set.

"Ana! Hey, it's your best friend! I haven't seen you in forever!" he shouted. I looked at him, disgusted.

"I don't know you," I said, and he gasped.

"Ana, we've been best friends for years! Come on, be fair!" he cried, but I shook my head.

"Security!" I shouted, and Grady stormed in, grabbing Nico by the arm. He threw him out of the room, and I rushed out onto the supposed "stage."

"I love you…um, we _are _in Washington, right?" I whispered aside to Tawni. She nodded her head frantically.

"I love you Washington! Good-bye!" I shouted, and waved. Then Zora jumped onto the stage.

"Ana, I am your number one fan! Can I have your autograph?" she begged, and I smiled evilly.

"Um, no. But you can have this," I said, smiling still, and threw her my Ana Louisiana pocket hanky. She gasped, and I laughed, walking off the stage.

We went out to close the show, all of us still laughing.

"Thank-you guys, for coming out to watch us! And I'd like to say that we do not mean anything harsh against Hannah Montana, or Miley Cyrus, or any other trademark of Hannah Montana or Disney. Thanks everybody, and good night!" I yelled. We walked off the stage, talking with each other, and laughing together.

"Great sketch, everyone!" Marshall said, and turned away. Tawni and I walked away to our dressing room to get changed, and then get some lunch.

"Good job, Sonny," she said, and I smiled.

"You too, Tawni," I said, and she smiled back.

"So, do you want to go to lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let me get this wig off," I muttered and pulled it off.

"You know, I can't believe that you had to say that at the end…about the whole Disney thing, with Hannah Montana and all that," she said, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't want to be sued, do you?" I asked, and Tawni sighed.

"I guess so," she muttered. "So, Sonny…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," I said, and smiled.

"Well…what do you think of Chad?" she asked, and I think that my mouth must've fallen open in surprise. What did I think of _Chad?_

"Um, he's, well…Chad! You know!" I said, and I knew that my voice sounded flustered, although I didn't know why.

"Well, do you think he's smart, annoying, obnoxious, arrogant, rude, self absorbed, cute, sweet, kind, stupid…your pick," she said with a little grin.

"Look, Tawni…I don't know why you're asking, but I don't really think anything of Chad. In fact, I try to avoid thinking about him at all," I said, and Tawni sighed heavily.

"Sonny, we're all sick of that answer. I won't tell anyone. I just want to know," she said, and I gave in.

"Well…he's obnoxious, arrogant, rude, annoying, self absorbed, cute, nice, sometimes cute…he can be a jerk sometimes, but others he'll be nice and sweet. Is that enough for you?" I said, and Tawni laughed.

"Oh, Sonny…you think he's cute?" she asked, and I realized what I'd just said. Tawni was never going to let this go.

"U, not really. He's alright, I mean…not great, but you know, most people think he's good looking, so…" I didn't know what I was trying to say anymore. What was Tawni doing, anyway?

"Sonny, even _I _know what he's cute. You don't have to deny it. But sweet? Nice? What are _you _going on about?" she said, and I sighed. I was pretty sure that she was just joking with me.

"Well…whatever. Can we just go to lunch now?" I muttered.

"Sonny! I just want to know: what do you see in Chad? He's a jerk," she said, and my temper suddenly flared.

"He's not always a jerk! He can be a really great guy sometimes! He can be sweet, and funny, and it doesn't matter about whether I think he's cute or not, okay? That's not why I like him!" I practically yelled. Tawni just stared blankly at me. My thoughts hadn't registered in my head yet.

"Sonny, you know that you just said you like Chad, right? Oh, I knew it! Oh, this is rich! Sonny likes Chad! Sonny likes Chad1" she shouted, and my brain finally caught up with my words.

"I do not like Chad! I was just joking. Tawni…please," I begged.

"I knew it, you know. You don't have to lie. Everyone knows it. So you don't really need to hide it. But I won't tell anyone. I promise," she said, and I sighed in relief.

"So, can we just go to lunch now? _Please?" _I said, and Tawni laughed.

"Sure. But if you honestly did like Chad, then maybe you should actually go for it. Of course, you wouldn't have much of a chance. No offense or anything, Sonny. But come on, it's _Chad_," she said.

''I never said that I would ask him out," I muttered under my breath.

"If you ever do, then…best of luck," she said, and giggled. "Hey! I could maybe get you a date with him. Maybe. If you wanted."

"Tawni, that's nice and all, but setting people up never works," I said.

"You set me up with Hayden, remember?" she asked, and I shuddered a little bit.

"And remember how that turned out?" I said, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, yeah, it didn't work out. _Whatever. _That's not the point. The point is that I want to help, all right?" she said, and I sighed.

"Tawni: I don't want you to set me up on a date with Chad. Got it? Never," I said angrily.

"Fine. Let's go eat lunch, then," she said, and I followed her out.

Tawni's pov

For some reason, I feel bad. I mean, I knew that Sonny liked Chad. Didn't everyone like him? Even I liked him at one point. But really…I didn't expect her to freak; she was definitely overreacting. Nothing less, it wasn't really my business to interfere. But maybe…maybe Chad would actually go on a date with her.

I was pretty certain that Chad liked Sonny, too. They were both just too stubborn to admit it. But if I could actually get them on a date together…

My plan opened in my eyes. I knew what I would have to do, but getting them both strung along would be hard. It didn't matter, though. I was going in.

Chad's pov

I was sitting in my usual chair, eating my usual sandwich, having my hair done by the usual person; I didn't even remember what their name was.

Josh came along and handed me a few envelopes.

"Fan mail," he muttered, and I smiled to myself. I got at least five fan letters everyday, usually more. I opened one.

_Dear Chad,_

_You are such a good actor. You are so good looking, and you may be the best actor of our generation. I love Mackenzie Falls so much, and I hate So Random! Please stay on Mackenzie Falls forever. Never leave, because you are the best actor in the world. I love you so much, Chad._

_Jen_

I smiled. It was really this type of mail that just made my day. In my opinion, this was better than any type of mail, in the whole world. And most of my female fans praised me for being the best actor of my generation. I couldn't argue with that. I picked up the next one and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Chad,_

_Is it true that you're dating Sonny Munroe???? Please tell me. I have to know!!! But Tween Weekly says you are._

_Karen_

I nearly choked on my water. Me and Sonny? Tween Weekly had said that? There was not two people more unlike on this earth than me and Sonny Munroe. So why was I getting a fan letter asking me if I was dating her?

There was only one solution. I opened my laptop. Luckily, Karen had also left her e-mail address, and her home address. I typed a short e-mail.

_Hey Karen,_

_I am _Not _dating Sonny. Just so you know._

_Chad._

There. That was done.

I was about to get up to go back to my dressing room, but I was surprised to find Tawni Hart storming towards me, a strange expression on her face.

"Chad."

"Tawni. What do you want?"

"Oh, I have a quick question for you. What do you think of Sonny?" she asked, and I almost choked again. What did I think of _Sonny?_ Didn't I just send an e-mail out to a fan saying that I wasn't dating Sonny? What was with these people today?

"Um…well, she's just Sonny, isn't she? She's Sonny!" I said, and Tawni rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she said.

"Then what do you mean, Tawni?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"Do you think she's sweet, nice, annoying, pretty, stupid, smart, strange, happy, kind…any of those, really," she said. Why did she care what I thought of Sonny Munroe? But if she was going to keep doing this…

"Sonny's nice, and she's cute, and she's sweet, she's pretty, she's reasonably smart, and she's kind. That's just how Sonny. It doesn't matter," I said, not noticing what was coming out of my mouth.

"Chad…you practically just said you like her, you know," Tawni said victoriously. I seemed to wake up from my daydream.

"Tawni, I don't like Sonny! I mean, she may be all those things, but that doesn't matter. She does have pretty hair, though…" I trail off. That last sentence somehow got added on; I don't really know.

"Yeah, but Chad, everybody thinks you do! Even Tween Weekly says you that's saying a lot," she said, and I shook my head in amazement.

"How'd they find out?" I asked.

"Ha! So you _do _like her!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

"What? You are nuts!" I said, but I figured out what I'd just said.

"Chad, it's okay! You two would make a cute couple, actually," she said, and I looked up.

"Really? Um, what do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"If you like her, then go for it," she said, and I just stared.

"No, Tawni. Look, if she-theoretically-liked me, I still wouldn't bother. Besides, I didn't actually mean that I _liked _her, I just meant…I don't really know. But me going out with Sonny would be like…you going out with Grady. Do you get it?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"But what if I could set up a date for you two? Huh?" she asked eagerly.

"Um, I don't know. No, don't, Tawni. Really!" I said. "Besides, bad publicity, remember?"

"Whatever, Chad." With that she turned away.

Sonny's pov

"Sonny, do you want to hang out tonight. Let's go to a restaurant or something, or see a movie. I'm bored," Tawni muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so, Tawni. Yeah, okay, sure. Thanks," I said, and Tawni grinned wickedly.


	3. The worst first date ever

Disclaimer:

My friend: "So, I called the director about owning Sonny with a Chance."

Me: "And?"

My friend: "He laughed."

As you can see, I still don't own Sonny with a Chance.

******************************

Sonny's POV

"Sonny, are you almost ready to go?" Tawni shouted. I still didn't know what she had planned for us to do. She'd been giving me strange looks all day, and I was starting to get a little nervous.

"Yeah," I shouted. Tawni came out, and giggled.

"Sonny, we're going to a resturant, not a rodeo!" she said, and I looked down at my outfit. It was a plaid shirt and jeans. I didn't think I looked all that horrible.

"Tawni…where exactly are we going?" I asked nervously. To be honest, I hadn't even asked.

"La luna, you freak," she said, and my mouth hung open in surprise.

"Tawni, why didn't you say that we were going there? Let me know next time, okay?" said angrily, my voice coming out sharper than necessary. She recoiled a little.

"You can borrow something of mine if you want," she mumbled, and I could hear the disgust in her voice. Tawni never lent me her clothes.

She pulled down a white dress and threw it at me.

"Put this on, and tell everyone that you bought it trying to copy my fashion taste," she said, and I suppressed a smile.

Tawni's POV

I smiled a bit, because of what I had cooked up.

I had called Chad earlier, to tell him to meet me at this restaurant, and not ask why. I wasn't dumb enough to say that Sonny would be there. He'd just run away screaming. It was almost crazy how much he and Sonny denied that they liked each other.

That was why I was doing this. I wasn't _caring. _Never in my life could anybody expect me to care about those two. Or did I?

But mainly I was just sick of all the bickering. It was just "Fine! Fine!" or "Good! Good!" all day and night. If we were lucky, they would throw in a "So are we good? Oh, we're so good!"

As you can probably guess, Tawni Hart doesn't do annoying arguments when I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. But I honestly thought that they would make a cute couple. If they would just own up and admit it already…

My thoughts were interrupted as we pulled up to the restaurant. I climbed out of the car.

"Sonny wait outside," I muttered, and she obediently stood still. I ran in.

"Chad! Hey, guess what? We've got a special guest with us tonight!" I yelled to where he was sitting. "Oh, Sonny! Come in!"

Chad's POV

My face paled as I heard Tawni utter those words. I should've known. And Sonny had known, of course. But why would she do this? Did she like me? No, it would be just to humiliate me. Honestly, this was giving me a headache.

But I couldn't leave now.

"Over here!" I called, already nervous. And then Sonny entered.

She was wearing a swirly white dress, and her hair was all curled. She looked…well pretty. Pretty hair. I don't know why I like her hair so much, I just do.

"Hi, Sonny. Tawni," I said, nodding at both of them. But I was still looking at Sonny. She caught me staring and blushed. I reluctantly tore my eyes away.

"So…let's sit down," Tawni muttered, and I slowly sat down, expecting the worst of the evening.

Sonny's POV

Never have I been more surprised than when Tanwi called for Chad, and I saw him sitting at that table. I couldn't figure out why he was there, but I was suddenly nervous.

"Tawni, why is Chad here?" I muttered in a side to her. She ignored me.

"So, Chad! What do you want? What about you, Sonny?" she asked, a little too brightly.

"I want to go," I mumbled under my breath. And I was serious.

"I want to have…a fahita with guacamole and salsa, stuff with ready made beef, and fresh lettuce and tomatoes. What about you guys?" he asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll have a spinach salad," Tawni said.

"You _hate _spinach!" I practically yelled.

"Not since I read that spinach helps you keep your pores clean. Now, waiter!" she called, and a waiter immediately appeared.

"Ah, for the ladies?" he said quietly.

"Spinach salad!" Tawni ordered. "And water."

"Um, the vegetable plate, I guess," I said, and Tanwi gaped.

"I'll have…well, it'll take too long to say it!" Chad shouted, and pointed to the food on his menu. I held back a laugh.

"Sonny. The vegetable plate?" Tawni asked skeptically.

"Hey, if you can order spinach, then I can have celery!" I said, and Chad smiled at me. I wasn't really expecting that. Surprised warmth spread through me. I shook it away.

As we waited for our food, Tawni attempted to make small talk, but she couldn't even get me and Chad mad at each other, which she was clearly trying to do.

When our food arrived, I noticed a little slip of paper on my plate.

"Excuse me, waiter! Why did you leave me a piece of paper with numbers on it? I didn't order that," I said. Chad and Tawni burst out laughing at the same time. The waiter turned a deep red, but then tried to slip the number onto Tawni's plate. She held out her hand.

"Excuse me, I don't want this either," she said, and she was holding back laughter.

"What, you don't want to give it to me?" Chad asked, and I couldn't help it. I broke out laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"Um…sorry. Celery, anyone?" I said, holding up a piece of celery.

The rest of the evening didn't go as bad as I'd thought it would.

We ate our food mainly in silence. That waiter never came back.

We talked a little during dessert, but it didn't get lighthearted until I got up, and Tawni pulled me back. I was going to throw my cake out (it was awful) and I got it all over my face.

Chad and Tawni laughed, of course. Why wouldn't they? But anyway…

The conversation wasn't so bad after that. We got along quite well. And then Tawni did the unthinkable. She went to use the bathroom.

It left me and Chad alone, of course. And then I realized that that was Tawni's plan all along. Leave me with Chad. This was our so called "date." She _had _tried to set us up! It was pretty obvious.

"So…how's So Random!?" Chad asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Good," he said.

"Are we doing that again?" I asked, and he laughed quietly. I noticed that my hand was on the table. So was his. I could see his hand moving slowly towards mine, but I assumed that it was to grab a chip or something. His hand was about an inch from mine when I pulled it away, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Chad's POV

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was right. Sonny had been trying to humiliate me. It seemed to be her game tonight. First the waiter, and now me.

I suddenly felt bad for that waiter. He was just being a guy. Like I would. Everybody would do that. Like me.

But I couldn't think that Sonny would be that mean to me. After all, hadn't we known each other for a while? And she'd done some nice things for me. Like…

I really couldn't think of any. I had done many nice things for her, but she really had never done anything nice back. And I knew right then why I'd done those things.

I liked her. I didn't expect her to do anything nice back; I just wanted to be nice to her. Because I had a crush on her.

Not anymore, though.

I abruptly got up from the table. I slammed my chair back, and walked out the restaurant door.

Tawni's POV

I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting when I came back from the washroom. Maybe Sonny and Chad, sitting side by side, holding hands…

But when I got there, only Sonny was there. Chad was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonny…where's Chad?" I asked, and Sonny looked up angrily.

"He left. And now I'm going too," she muttered, stood up, and stormed out the door.

I paid the bill and quickly left. I ran after Sonny.

"Sonny! What's wrong?" I shouted, and she whipped around, hurt clear on her face.

"Tawni! What do you think is wrong? I told you not to do this! Honestly Tawni, you are the worst friend ever!" she shouted, and went off into the night to hail a taxi. Soon, I followed after her.

When I got back to my apartment, I sat down at my computer. I opened my e-mail to find a message from…Chad?

…

And I am entirely serious when I say that's what the message said. No subject, no name, no nothing. But if he was anything like Sonny right now…I could guess that he wasn't happy either.

What exactly had I done wrong? Try to set them up? What was wrong with trying to put two people who liked each other together? The way Sonny had talked to me, you'd think I'd committed a crime.

But somehow, I knew that it was a lost battle. I would have to see Sonny tomorrow, so I'd better patch things up. I could send her an e-mail right now…

I meant to do that. But as soon as I pressed NEW E-MAIL, I fell asleep on my desk.

Sonny's POV

I honestly don't know what Sonny was thinking. She thought that her little plan would work…

The part that annoyed me was that it might've worked if she hadn't left the table. She probably thought that we wanted to be alone. But she should've known that it would just make things awkward. For someone who had known us both for a long time, she really didn't know us very well. And I pulled put my journal.

_Coco,_

_My life is a mess right now. Tawni tried to get me and Chad on a date…she only really made things worse. I wish that Tawni would just stop meddling in other people's affairs. I know that she was just trying to help. But if I'd wanted to ask Chad out, I would have._

_You know, I really wish I could just stop being Sonny Munroe for a little while. I'd like to get into Tawni Hart's mind and see what she means by doing these things. Is Tawni Hart completely nuts? I've come to the conclusion that she is._

_I prepare myself for another day at So Random! Tawni had better explain this to Chad. _

_Good-night,_

_Sonny_

Chad's POV

What were they thinking? No, what was _I _thinking? Liking Sonny? My head had gone crazy, and I'd gone with it.

But it was easy to make myself get over a girl. I could have basically any girl I want. But even when I liked Sonny, I'd continued to date other girls. Hiding my feelings, maybe? I couldn't figure it out.

I could force myself to ignore her, though. I was bound to run into her once in a while, but I didn't have to speak to her. I smiled as my plan formed.

If only it were really that easy.

***********************************

What do you think? You see that little button down there? It gives you candy if you press it 


	4. Feuds and fights

Disclaimer

My friend: "Guess what?"

Me: "What?"

My friend: "I've got Selena Gomez tied up!"

Me: "Um…it's nice that you would do that for me…but why would I want her tied up, exactly?"

My friend: "I thought you wanted to own Wizards of Waverly Place."

Me: "Well, I wanted to own Sonny with a Chance. Hey, do you think that we could tell Demi Lovato that we've got her best friend tied up here, and that we won't let her go until she lets us own Sonny with a chance?"

My friend: "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

In case you were wondering, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. The glory and the dream, huh?

***************************

Sonny's POV

I didn't want to speak to Tawni, but I knew that I had no choice. Grady had finally convinced Marshall to let us do a Harry Potter sketch, and I was supposed to be Hermione. Tawni was something like…someone named Gina. No…Ginny, that was it. You see, I'd never actually read Harry Potter.

I threw on something random (I didn't even know what) brushed my hair and teeth, put on a hat, and caught the bus in seconds flat. When I got there, people were eating breakfast, and chatting about what they were going to be doing today. I saw Tawni sitting at the So Random! table, eating a bowl of fruit. I walked over to the lunch line.

"Good morning, Sonny. What would you like today?" Brenda asked me, and I just stared.

"Um…some cereal?" I said hesitantly. She handed me a big bowl of cereal, with fruit on the side, and a cup of orange juice.

"Enjoy," she said. I walked over to the usual table. Tawni looked at me, and then looked away. I could see something on her face, but I wasn't sure what it was. Grady seemed to sense the tension between us.

"Trouble in girl town, huh? I really don't understand girls, so I think I'm going to go on a dating strike for a little while. You know, ignore the ladies when they hit on me…" Grady rambled on.

"What girl has _ever _hit on you?" Zora asked, and I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"See, there's Sonny being Sonny again," Nico said, and I smiled a little.

"So, anyway," he continued, "what happened last night?"

"Um…I was just tired," I muttered, and glared at him. He dropped it. And then Chad walked into the cafeteria. Tawni got up.

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy, but I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I'm sorry. But will you please just talk to her?" Tawni said to him, and I looked down, my face turning red.

"Why would I care what Sonny has to say? It doesn't matter," he said darkly, and Tawni turned away, different emotions mingling on her face. Then she turned back to face him.

"Chad, it's your own fault," she said coldly, and walked back to our table.

"Tawni…what was that about?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Chad is a jerk, Sonny. He won't change," she said, and got up. I followed her.

"What are you talking about, Tawni?" I asked, once we were out in the hall.

"I mean what I say, you know. I tried to get you a date with him, because I knew that you liked him. But I should've just helped you get over it. He is a jerk. He thinks of only himself, and nobody else. Guys like that never change," she said, and my eyes got a little watery.

"Tawni…it's okay. I'm pretty sure that I'm over it now. And I've kind of realized that he's a jerk. But thank-you," I said. Tawni smiled. And I realized something.

You _choose _to forgive someone. You can on hating them forever, but it won't get you anywhere. I could decided that Tawni was the worst friend ever, but all friends make mistakes. Tawni had made a pretty big one, but I knew that I could put it behind me.

"So, are we okay?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah. We're okay," I said, and we went to change into our costumes.

Chad's POV

I was still angry with Sonny and Tawni. They had purposely tried to humiliate me, and they hadn't even apologized. And I didn't expect them to.

So I was surprised to see Tawni come up with me, asking me to talk to Sonny. I didn't want to talk to her. Not at all.

Later on, it seemed like Sonny and Tawni were all buddy-buddy again, so why should I get involved? It wasn't important to me.

And that was what I told myself when I saw Sonny getting a yogurt cup in the cafeteria. _Stupid cute. _

I didn't want to talk to her. But some inexplicable force drew me towards her.

"So, are you going to throw yogurt all over me?" I sneered, and Sonny jumped.

"What do you want, Chad?" she asked softly, and I immediately felt bad. Had she been _crying?_

"You know what I want to know. Why did you humiliate me last night?" I asked, and she looked up, her face angry.

"Why did _I _humiliate _you_?" she said angrily, and her tone made me cringe. "How about you getting up and leaving all of a sudden, making me look like a complete loser?"

"Oh, yeah right. It was your plan all along. I just ruined it, and now you're mad. Get over yourself!" I was surprised to find myself yelling.

"Maybe you should take your own advice!" she shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"I'm sick of this!" she shouted, and shoved me out of the way, storming off to her set.

I leaned against the yogurt machine and ran my hand threw my hair. Why did she always have to make me feel guilty? What was it about Sonny Monroe? Why did she have to drive me crazy?

Part of me said that I didn't mind being driven by her; that I still liked her. But the other part hated her; was still angry with her.

I didn't know if I should run after her. I wanted to force her to explain, but I was still too angry.

So I just walked away.

Tawni's POV

I admit that I was a little guilty this morning. It was kind of my fault that Sonny and Chad weren't speaking. But I saw their big blow up in the cafeteria. There was no way that Sonny could be mad at me now.

And I recorded every word of their argument.

It's not like I _meant _to! To be honest, my phone was still on the recording setting, and I didn't even know that I'd got everything. I just clicked on it later, and there it was.

I didn't know what to do with it yet. I wasn't planning on doing anything humiliating with it, but maybe I could. To get back at Chad, of course. Not Sonny.

I opened the TEXT MESSAGE section, and tapped one in.

_Hey Santiago,_

_I've got some footage I think that you could use. Incriminate Chad, not Sonny. It's a full out battle between the two. Don't include my name in the story. There's a picture, too._

_Tawni Hart_

It took only a minute for Santiago to text me back.

_Tawni,_

_Good job, Hart. Don't worry; we can call you the anonymous source. And Sonny won't be the bad guy._

_Santiago_

Mission complete. Sonny might be angry, but she wouldn't know that it was me. And as long as they made Chad look bad, then it wouldn't be a problem. Most of the argument looked like Chad's fault, anyway. I would just have to wait and see.

Sonny's POV

I was sitting on the couch when Tawni came rushing in.

"Sonny, you may be a little annoyed with me tomorrow, but I promise you, you will thank me!" she said, and then rushed out again. I sat up, confused. What would I thank her for? And what would I be annoyed about?

"Tawni! Get back here!" I shouted down the hall, and she turned around.

"Um…yes?" she asked.

"What are you talking about lately? You're constantly acting strange, and I don't get it. Are you entirely nuts?" I asked, and she glared.

"I'm not nuts! I just want you to know that I've done this to help you. Remember what they say, if something is done to give aid to another, then it can never be so bad," she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni, they don't say that. Just so you know. And it _can _be bad. Remember last night? Huh?" I asked, and guilt washed across her face again. But it was gone just as quickly.

"Don't tell me you're starting that again! Look, Sonny, I won't tell you what I mean, because it's not important! Just remember: I did this to help you. Bye, Sonny," she said, and I stood there, just as confused as ever.

Chad's POV

After I left the cafeteria, I headed over to the set for filming the last scene of this week's episode. The plot was ridiculous today.

That was a secret I would never tell anybody: I sometimes thought that the Mackenzie Falls plots were to far-fetched and confusing. Sometimes, it made me want to laugh more than act serious.

Today, Mackenzie was supposed to find out that Devon had another plot to steal the family water business away. He gets Penelope's help, and then in the end, Chloe finds out, and rats them out. Mackenzie foils their plan, and he almost kisses Chloe, but then pulls away at the last second. It was the kind of thing that always happened.

Of course, I had to make sure that this episode was decent. I didn't want Brenda to keep feeding us dog food, did I? Or whatever that stuff was. I couldn't have the Randoms laughing at us.

At my thinking of them, I felt a little pang, and realized that it was of sadness. I had wanted it to be okay with Sonny, but the universe didn't want us together.

It constantly seemed as if there was always one little thing that got in my way of actually maybe, well…going on a proper date with her. There wouldn't be Channy, or whatever it was called. I didn't even remember. It was just some lame thing that some fan girl had made up. Did these people even have lives?

I hurried onto the set, still confused.

"Penelope. _Please _don't do this to me," I begged, and Marta, who plays Penelope, looked down at me.

"Mackenzie, why shouldn't I? You haven't done anything to deserve my pity. You're just another pretty boy. Besides, I'm leaving you…for Devon." She said her lines aggressively, and my mouth fell open in shock. Penelope walked away.

And at the end…

"Thank-you, Chloe. If it weren't for you, my family's water business would be nothing," I whispered to Chastity, who played Chloe. She smiled.

"It wasn't all me. Trevor was a big help," she said.

"No…it was you," I whispered, and then leaned in to kiss her. But at the last second, there was a thunderclap.

"You think you've won, Mackenzie! But one day, I will own our family's water business!" David, the person who played Devon, shouted. I whipped around to see him standing a few meters away from me. He glared, and then turned to run away.

"Good-bye, Son…Chloe," I whispered, and realized my mistake. The cameras stopped rolling.

"Son? Who's Son?" Chasity asked me.

"Um, nobody. Can we just do it again?" I called, and I just said the line again. When the cameras finally stopped filming, Portlyn came up to me.

"By Son, you didn't by any chance mean Sonny Monroe, did you?" she asked, and I grimaced.

"Of course not," I muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"I know what happened," she whispered, and I sighed.

"Nothing happened, Portlyn," I muttered.

"Right…tell yourself that," she said, and smirked. I ignored her and walked away.

I honestly wish that I had hung out with Portlyn or something. I would have found out eventually. But not so soon.

As soon as I turned on the TV, Tween Weekly TV came on. And this was the lead story:

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper: Friends, feuds…or secret sweethearts! Stay tuned to find out!"

*********************************

What'd you think? Press the little button; it gives you joy.

Oh, and for anyone who noticed: at the beginning of the chapter, there is the line: "Grabbed my hat, and caught the bus in seconds flat." This is a line from the song "The Day in the Life", by The Beatles. I am a huge Beatles fan, and I thought that that would be fun to put in! Review!


	5. Who's Fault?

Hey guys, sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter up! I've been sick for the past couple days, so I'm just writing it now. R&R.

Disclaimer

Me: "So, did you remember what I wanted for my birthday?"

My friend: "Of course!" (Pulls out a Barbie doll.)

Me: "Why would I want a Barbie doll? I said I wanted to own Sonny with a Chance."

My friend: "Well, if you turn it this way, then it kind of looks like Demi Lovato…don't you see it?"

Me: "No, it really doesn't."

My friend: "Yeah, you're right, it doesn't."

******************************************

Sonny's POV

I didn't know what to say. What kind of story were they even _running? _And more important: _why _were they running it? And what kind of a title was that for a story?

There was only one answer to my questions: Chad Dylan Cooper.

I knew that he was angry, but I didn't know that he would do this to me. So _that _was what Tawni meant!

She was trying to tell me that Chad was going to do this. Of course. Everything clicked in my mind as I realized what was going on. Tawni was only trying to be a good friend to me.

Should I confront him? Tell him that he was a jerk? Was it worth it? Or should I just give him a taste of his own medicine?

I picked up my phone and dialed.

Tawni's POV

Oh yes, everything had turned out how I'd planned. I sat back on the couch and laughed. I grabbed a bowl of peanuts and popped one in my mouth. The story continued.

"So, which do you think? Do these two hate each other? Are they really the best of friends? Or are they secretly dating? Vote on our website!" Santiago said to the camera, and I sighed. But then something clicked in my head.

No! I wanted them to make Chad look like the meanest person alive, not start those dating rumors again! Oh gosh, I thought Sonny would thank me for this, but no, she would hate me forever, considering I'd practically told her that I was the anonymous source.

I logged onto , and sure enough, there it was: "Which do you think? Friends, feuds, or secret sweethearts? Vote!" and a little poll box underneath. And guess what? Secret sweethearts was winning. I clicked on feuds, but I knew that it wouldn't work.

And I still didn't understand why everybody was obsessed with Channy. I had to admit, the couple name was kind of cute, but why everybody thought that they should go out…well, okay, I thought so too, but how would everybody else know it?

And then Sonny stormed in.

Sonny's POV

"I did it! I did it!" I shouted, and Tawni just stared at me.

"Sonny…what exactly did you do?" she asked slowly. Wasn't it obvious?

"I called Santiago. I told him that everything was Chad's fault, and that he'd been really mean to me lately, and really unfair. I mean, it was obviously him that did it, right?" I said, and Tawni just looked blank.

"Oh, Sonny, no! I mean…" she trailed off, but then her face lit up, as if an idea had just come to her. "I mean…yes, that's exactly what happened! I was just trying to warn you, actually," she said, and I smiled. So Tawni _had _been trying to protect me. I knew that I could depend on her.

"So, do you think that I did the right thing?" I asked, and Tawni smiled.

"Yes, Sonny! You did _exactly _the right thing!" she said, and I smiled back at her.

"Want to get some dinner?" she asked brightly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I muttered, and followed her out. But something bothered me about her tone…something didn't seem right.

Chad's POV

That was it. This had to stop. Sonny Monroe was doing everything in her power to humiliate me, but this was too much, and I wasn't going to take any more of this. I was done with going along on her game.

I stormed up to her in the cafeteria, not even bothering to keep my voice down.

"Sonny! How could you do this to me?" I shouted, and her mouth fell open.

"How could _I _do this? Are you joking?" she asked, and she glared at me so viciously that I recoiled a little bit. I didn't like seeing her angry.

"Sonny, you've just been constantly humiliating me constantly the past couple days! What is your problem? Do you live for this or something?" I yelled, and then her face just seemed to freeze.

"Chad, the world is kind of funny that way, huh? You think you know a person, and then they hurt you. It's strange how the world works, you know? Maybe the universe does these things on purpose. Maybe it doesn't. But Chad, in the end, when you realize what you've done wrong, nobody's going to be there for you." With that she stormed out of the cafeteria, not even bothering to get her dinner.

When I realized what _I _did wrong? What exactly did I do wrong?

"Chad? Are you okay?" Portlyn asked me, and I nodded. "Look, Chad, she's just one girl. There are others, you know. Crushes come and go." I glared at her. I knew that she was trying to make me feel better, but it definitely wasn't working.

"Portlyn, can you just go away?" I said sharply, and she drew up, glared back, and then walked away. _Great, _I thought, _now I've lost my other friend. _This was not my day at all.

Tawni's POV

I wasn't sure what to say. I assumed that Sonny would think that I had done it, but this…this was so much better. Sonny had gotten Chad back of her own accord. The best part? I couldn't be blamed!

By now, it was clear that the universe didn't want these two together, and I was crazy to think that it did. They just argued so much…of course, I felt that slight twinge of guilt again, because it was sort of my fault that they were fighting. After all, if I hadn't gone to the bathroom on that stupid date (or organized it at all, for that matter) then none of us would be in this mess. And maybe I shouldn't have sent that recording into Santiago. It embarrassed them both, and honestly, they were both my friends. Well, Sonny was more my friend than Chad, but I didn't hate him as much as I used too.

But considering all that had just happened, I doubted that Sonny still liked Chad. She'd have to be crazy.

I took out my homework and started working on another problem when Sonny opened the door.

"Well, that was annoying," she muttered.

"What happened?" I asked kindly, and she sighed.

"Chad had the nerve to tell me that I'd done something wrong to him! I haven't done anything bad! And he keeps saying that I'm humiliating him, when I'm not. If anyway, he humiliated me. What do you think, Tawni?" she asked, and I forced a smile.

"I think that Santiago probably twisted his words, and he probably thinks that you told him to do that. Yeah, I bet that's it," I said, and Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, probably. Not worth worrying about," she mumbled, but I could see the worry lines crease her forehead.

"Look, Sonny…I'm going to go home, if you don't mind. I want to go to bed early," I said, and she just shrugged.

"Bye," was her only comment.

Sonny's POV

Tawni was acting unusual, but I couldn't figure out why. She wasn't being her usual nice, yet still selfish, self. She was almost being…too nice. But I didn't really have time to wonder about it now.

I took out my journal and started to write.

_Dear Coco,_

_I was on TweenWeekly TV. But not in a good way. Let me explain._

_They ran a story called "Friends, Feuds…or Secret Sweethearts?" And then it was a clipping of an argument that Chad and I had earlier. It was so embarrassing. And it turns out that there's been a poll on their website, and everybody has voted for "Secret Sweetheart!" Can you believe this?_

_I'm certain that Chad sent it in, but when he talked to me (yelled) he pretended he didn't know what I was talking about. I know that he's just lying, though. Stupid Chad. And no, I don't like him anymore. He _is _a jerk after all._

_Love, Sonny._

Chad's POV

I was immensely annoyed, especially since I had to stay longer to film a scene with Portlyn.

"Mackenzie…Penelope and Chloe, they don't matter. Who really cares about them? Come with me. We can be more than them together," she whispered to me, and I had to work to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"But, Portlyn…I don't love you. Or Penelope. But I really care about Chloe. And to lose her would be like…well, it's unimaginable. I'm sorry, Portlyn," I said quietly, and she sobbed dramatically and stormed off.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Great job, everyone! See you tomorrow!" I had to admit that he was probably the friendliest guy on set: the only one who would wish us good morning, or ask us how out day went, or bring in coffee. Good old Mike. Always there for us at The Falls.

"Good job, Chad," Portlyn said, "hey, do you want to hang out tonight?" I rolled my eyes for real this time.

"Portlyn, for the last time: I don't want to go out with you," I muttered, and she stormed away, angry. Good. Finally some peace.

I was tired, but I didn't feel like going home right now. In fact, I might stay at the studio for another hour or so.

I pulled out my laptop to check my e-mail. Just fan mail.

Dear Chad,

You are awesome. Everyone loves you so much. I think you are the best acotr ever, way better than the people on So Random! If you lived near me, I would make you mayor. You are the best person ever, and do you have a girlfriend? I hope not!

Marie

I opened another one.

_Dear Chad,_

_Wow. TweenWeekly is still running stories about you and Sonny. Thanks for the reply._

_Karen_

Oh gosh, not that Karen girl again! I wasn't even going to bother replying this time. But then I decided to do something.

I could admit to myself that maybe I still like Sonny. But what if she _did_ like me back? What if I were to send her an e-mail, asking her if she liked me? If she said no, then I would let it go. If she said yes, then I would talk to her. I just didn't want this game to go on forever.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe not. So I'm going to tell you something: I actually like you. Really. And what's been happening…let's just sort this out. The truth is, I've liked you for a while. And I still do. I just want to know if you actually like me, or if this is just stupid. Reply either way, and then delete this._

_Chad_

It was the bravest thing of my life to press Send.


	6. False messages

Disclaimer:

My friend: "So, I got you something: here's the Sonny With a Chance DVD!"

Me: "Um, thanks."

My friend: "You don't like it. I thought you wanted to own Sonny With a Chance."

Me: "I meant the actual show."

My friend: "Um…I'll get back to you on that one."

As you can see, I don't own Sonny with a chance. Oh, and special thanks to ZoeZora on this chapter, for giving me the main idea! This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed so far. R&R!

* * *

Tawni's POV

I was tired and bored, because of all the arguments that had been going on today. I mean, I was starting to feel guilty about this whole thing and all. Maybe I should just own up and tell them the truth. It wouldn't kill me, would it?

But it might make Sonny angry. I didn't want her to have a total fit over everything. Besides, I didn't think that she'd forgive me as easily as before.

I went to grab some yogurt and think. When I got back, nobody was there. I sat in a chair, and ate my yogurt. Then, the computer beeped.

_NEW MAIL, _it said. I smiled. Probably just more fan mail.

But the FROM button said "Chad." I nearly spat my yogurt onto the floor? Why would _Chad _be sending me mail? Oh, I had to read this.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe not. So I'm going to tell you something: I actually like you. Really. And what's been happening…let's just sort this out. The truth is, I've liked you for a while. And I still do. I just want to know if you actually like me, or if this is just stupid. Reply either way, and then delete this._

Chad

What was Chad talking about?! Was he actually asking Sonny if he liked her? This was funny, and if I didn't know any better, then I would just send it into Santiago. It would make a great story. But something told me not to.

But Sonny could not see this. I wouldn't allow it. No. So, the smartest thing to do would be to send a fake reply, and then delete the e-mail. Sonny would never know, and Chad would get over it. It was almost the perfect plan.

_Dear Chad,_

_Look, I'm really sorry, but I don't like you that way. I never have, and probably never will. I think it would be best if we just remained friends. After all, our shows have such a big rivalry…_

_Please don't get too upset, Chad. Honestly, you'll get over it, and in a week, you'll have forgotten that you ever cared about me. And I do think that the humiliating had gone on long enough. Those were cruel and hurtful jokes, and I'm sorry._

_Chad, remember that there will be another girl out there for you. Just because I don't like you that way, it doesn't mean that another girl won't. I just can't make myself find you attractive._

_If you like, we can cut off all contact with each other. Yes, I think that that might be best._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

And I clicked send. I had to admit, there was something exhilarating about all of this. It made me a bit crazy. But Chad would never know, and neither would Sonny. Everything was better when they were both off in their own little worlds.

But I still had that nagging sensation of guilt inside me, and it was driving me crazy.

I could easily push those thoughts away, though. Because I was Tawni Hart.

Chad's POV

I almost wanted to figure out a way to delete that e-mail. But deep down, I kne wthat it was either now or never. I mean, I somehow felt as if she really did like me, deep down. Maybe me sending this would make her realize it. I hoped so, anyway.

And then my e-mail beeped. A reply already? Wow, she _must _like me.

_Dear Chad,_

_Look, I'm really sorry, but I don't like you that way. I never have, and probably never will. I think it would be best if we just remained friends. After all, our shows have such a big rivalry…_

_Please don't get too upset, Chad. Honestly, you'll get over it, and in a week, you'll have forgotten that you ever cared about me. And I do that that the humiliating had gone on long enough. Those were cruel and hurtful jokes, and I'm sorry._

_Chad, remember that there will be another girl out there for you. Just because I don't like you that way, it doesn't mean that another girl won't. I just can't make myself find you attractive._

_If you like, we can cut off all contact with each other. Yes, I think that that might be best._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

And then, I could've sworn that my hurt stopped. I slumped back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling. What did she mean, she didn't like me?

I got up and kicked over my chair. Then I punched the wall, but it didn't leave a mark.

So first she says she wants to be friends, and then "Let's just cut off all contact!" Well, I'd no doubt be doing that. This girl was not worth it.

If there was one thing that she'd said that was true, it was that I would get over her. Eventually, I would. I wouldn't want to go out with Sonny forever. But I didn't want to get over her. In fact, I felt like sitting down and crying.

But then I drew myself up. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry. Over anything. Sonny doesn't need my attention anymore, and so I wouldn't give it to her. And I remembered what my mom used to say: _If someone makes you cry, then they're not worth your tears. If they're really your friend, then they won't make you cry._

I wish my mom said things like that still. But when she remarried, I became Chad Dylan Cooper, and my mom's inspiring words just went away. I was just her famous little kid now, the one who she could use to get free stuff at the grocery store. No, I hardly could say that my mother even loved me anymore. No words of wisdom from her.

But those words had always stuck in my head, and that was how I kept myself from crying. I told myself that if somebody made me cry, then it meant that they didn't care about me. But somehow, something told me that that wasn't true.

The problem was, what if somebody you really cared about made you cry? What if you had a fight with your best friend? Were you just supposed to forget them forever? I shook my head. I didn't want to forget, exactly…I just wanted to have never liked her.

Maybe…maybe I should just talk to her. Explain everything, and ask if the e-mail had been true or not, because I needed to know. I didn't trust e-mails. In fact, I didn't trust the printed word. That was why I never read books, unless they were about me, of course. And even then, they got half the facts wrong, but they still made millions off of me.

And right then, I was sick of being used. I got up and walked quickly out of my room, not even looking back. I wanted to talk to Sonny.

Sonny's POV

I sat down at the computer to check my e-mail. I opened my inbox. There was an e-mail with Chad's name on it, but it was labeled opened. Probably just another insulting thing, but I didn't recognize it, so I clicked OPEN.

My eyes widened in shock as I read what the e-mail said. Then my shock turned to fury. Fury at Chad. Who did he think he was, playing a joke on me? He thought he had the _right _to do that? He didn't, though. Nobody ever did. And then I realized something.

When had I ever been treated with respect? People knew that I was too nice for my own good, but I was sick of being pushed around. I was like, like…well, somebody that people could push around!

I wanted to talk to Chad. But then Tanwi burst in.

Tawni's POV

I froze as I saw what Sonny was looking at. The e-mail. I'd forgotten to delete it, and then I rushed over to get rid of it. But now, here was Sonny, staring blankly at the screen. She heard me come in and turned around.

"Tawni, will come to the cafeteria with me?" she asked, and I nodded numbly. Wasn't she mad?

"Um…what are you looking at?" I asked carefully, trying to sound as clueless as possible.

"Oh, just a prank e-mail that Chad sent me. He actually claimed that he liked me. Isn't that ridiculous?" she said, and I sighed in relief. Then I snapped back into focus.

"That's so mean!" I exclaimed. "You should be really angry at him, you know." Sonny smiled a grim smile.

"I know, and I feel so…used, I guess. And I want to ask him about this, and I need you to come with me for moral support," she said, an and I smiled back at her.

"Of course I'll come. I feel so bad for you," I said, and Sonny muttered a thank-you. We walked out the door.

Chad's POV

I walked nervously into the cafeteria. I had looked for Sonny I her dressing room, and on her set, but she wasn't there. This was my last shot. And right when I said that, Sonny walked in with Tawni.

"Chad," Sonny said stonily, and my nerves shot down a little.

"Sonny, can I ask you something? Did you mean what you said? Or was that a lie?" I asked, and Sonny's face changed.

"Chad, I don't know what your talking about," she said, and I glared.

"Oh, don't play games. You know exactly what I mean!" I said, my voice rapidly rising. Sonny threw her arms up in the air.

"Chad, you're the one constantly making fun of me! It never stops. I am entirely sick of you! Just get out of my life!" she screamed, and practically flew out the door. I just stared.

Maybe my mother was right.

Tawni's POV

Sonny really had no idea what was going on. In her eyes, everything was Chad's fault. And that little bit of guilt struck me like a lightning bolt. I was too afraid to confess, though. It wasn't really worth it.

Of course, if Sonny ever found out what I did, I couldn't expect her to forgive me. I realized something then: Sonny was my best friend. She was really the only person I could ever turn to. She would always stand by me, even when I did wrong. But if I told her the truth, I doubted she would be so self-sacrificing again.

I pushed open the door to our dressing room, and there was Sonny, sitting on the couch, all alone.

"Hey," I said softly, and I noticed that there was music playing.

"Hey," she muttered.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, because I honestly didn't know.

"It's a song by Demi Lovato. It's called Open. It's off her demo CD," she muttered, and I listened for a minute. It was catchy.

_Why can't I, get through the night, without another fight? I'm tired of the hurting, is it really worth it?_ The song got stuck in my head quickly, and I had to admit; it was pretty good. I wasn't a big Demi Lovato fan. My favourite singer was Taylor Swift.

"It's good," I said, and Sonny smiled.

"I think it describes how I feel right now. You know, between me and Chad and all that," she said, and sighed. "It's just so confusing!"

"Well…Sonny, I think that you should honestly just forget about him. If he's making you go through all this, then he's not worth it," I said, surprised at how mature I sounded. Sonny got up.

"You know what, Tawni? I think that you might be right," she said, and I grinned, and walked out of the room. Maybe things would work out for the best. I had no idea. But ]I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be over soon.

* * *

What'd you guys think? Please review, because those just make me smile.

In this chapter, I mentioned the song "Open" by Demi Lovato. It's my favourite songs by her, and was part of what helped me write this chapter. Here's the link on Youtube.

.com/watch?v=EOpQW_kSeO8

I have an idea for chapter seven, but I might change it, so if any of you guys have ideas, post them in your reviews.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

See that button? If you press it, you win a vacation to Canada, where I live! But I will not specify which province.


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer

My friend: You know, I was looking it up, and there could be some downsides to owning Sonny With a Chance.

Me: What do you mean?

My friend: Well, you'd have to pay everybody. And plus, the actors might quit, and you'd have to hire new ones. There would be a lot of downsides.

Me: Well…how would you like to do that? I would even pay you!

My friend: Sure, I'd love that! Hey!

Me: Darn. You almost fell for it.

My friend: Yeah, well, I didn't. Ha.

Yeah, I still don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

Tawni's POV

I was right. It's not over.

This morning, I was heading over to the cafeteria for breakfast, and I noticed something. It was quiet.

And then I realized why. Sonny and Chad weren't arguing. At all. I didn't hear a single "Fine! Fine!" or "Good! Good!" There was absolutely nothing. And it was starting to make me nervous.

You see, the guilt factor was really creeping up to me. After I talked to Sonny, I figured out that Sonny was right about that song we were listening to last night. It really _did _describe their relationship. If they even had one anymore.

And it was my entire fault that they probably didn't. I knew that if I confessed the truth, they would both be angry with me. They probably wouldn't want to forgive me, and I'd be alone.

Great.

Later on, I was going over to the prop house, when I heard somebody in the cafeteria. Mumbling stuff. I didn't know what, but it sounded like…_Chad._

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked, and he turned around, and glared.

"Tawni, go away," he muttered.

"Um, you can't make me do that," I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, as long as you're here…can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked at him expectantly.

"Why does Sonny hate me so much?" he asked, and my mouth hung open.

"Sonny doesn't hate you, Chad! Where'd you get that idea?" I asked, and he laughed bitterly.

"Tawni, she hates me. I mean, she's been constantly humiliating me. First she set up that stupid date with you, and then sent that thing in to Santiago, and then she rudely replies to my e-mail…" his sentence trailed off.

"Chad, look…maybe those things weren't done on purpose! Maybe those were just accidental things, and it was just something that went wrong!" Chad stared skeptically at me.

"Chad…I want to ask you something: what were you and Sonny saying when you were backstage on that talk show last week? What were you _saying?"_ I had suddenly remembered about the show last week, and what had started to happen backstage.

"Well…you saw the beginning. And we…we were just talking. We were kind of just going on and on, and then Sonny said…okay, maybe I do like you. And I saw that maybe I do too. And then the camera came back on, and we left. And then I sort of thought about it, and wondered if it was true. I told myself that it had just slipped out by mistake, and then I finally realized the truth: that I do like her. But Tawni, that's over." He looked at the ground while talking.

"Chad, you said that you _do _like her, not _did. _Just admit it Chad, you still like her," I said, and Chad's face turned red.

"I do not!" he practically shouted, and I laughed.

"Chad, it's okay. We all like people we probably shouldn't. But maybe…maybe you should like her. Maybe it's not a mistake. I don't know," I said, and Chad smiled a little.

"Maybe. But everything has been so complicated lately…I don't think that it could work out. But thanks for trying." He looked at me, and I grinned.

"You don't know that, actually. Do you remember Hayden and me? And how Sonny set us up?" I asked, and Chad's eyes lit up a bit.

"We all remember how that turned out. Oh, and at one point, I busted down Sonny's door to save her from something that didn't exist. Great times, huh?" he said, and I giggled.

"Yeah, those are the days that we'll remember forever." I said, and shoved hit him on the shoulder. He punched me on the arm.

"Anyway, that's not the point. What I mean is that maybe Sonny and I could be friends, or maybe we're born enemies. We'll just have to figure it all out. But for now, I think that I've just given up." He looked at me again, and then at the wall.

"Tawni, do you remember when I choked on those cookies? Or did Sonny not tell you about that?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, she said she saved your life. What about it?" I asked, and he sighed.

"The truth is, I really was choking. But I didn't want Sonny to know that. I was just constantly trying to make her like me, that I would tell her things like that. I wanted her to think the best of me. Of course, I would never tell anybody else that. Um, please don't tell anyone else," he said, pleading a bit.

"Don't worry, Chad. Your secret is safe with me. Do you wish that you could start over on this whole thing?" I asked, and Chad laughed.

"Well, no _duh. _But I can't. So I guess that I just have to go with it, and get over it," he said, and I looked at him, confused.

"Wow, Chad. That was pretty deep there." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Yeah, my mom used to say that," he muttered, and a peculiar look crossed his face. I couldn't identify what it was.

"Did your parents, like, remarry or something?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Yeah, my mom. So I changed my name. And since then, I've kind of been used by my family. But my dad remarried, too. She's amazing, but I only see them about three times a year. But sometimes, I still wish that my parents hadn't divorced. I wish things would still be the same," he said, and I sighed.

"Life's like that sometimes. But I think that, in the end, it all works out. The universe wants things the way it does, and we can't change that. But it ends up the way it should, eventually." I grinned, but Chad frowned.

"Yeah…but I wish that it wasn't that way. I've got to go. And Tawni, don't tell Sonny about this. If she knew how I felt…well, I wouldn't know what to do. See you," he said, and I waved. I didn't notice another person standing in the hall with Chad. Apparently, she'd been hiding.

"Tawni Hart, why were you talking to Chad Dylan _Cooper?"_ Zora exclaimed.

"Um, haven't you talked to Chad before?" I asked carefully, and Zora rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, you know what I mean! Now, I am going to ask this once, and only once- although I will ask it twice if necessary. Tawni, did you set up Sonny and Chad on a date?" she asked, and my eyes must've been going huge; they felt like they were bulging out of my sockets.

"I did," I admitted shamefacedly.

"And did you send in a recording of their argument to Santiago Heraldo?"

"Yes."

"And did you falsely reply to an e-mail that Chad sent to Sonny, with him confessing his feelings for her?"

"Fine!"

"And did you attempt to console Sonny to like him again?"

"Um…sort of."

"Well then, if you knew how they both felt, why were you flirting with him?"

"What?" I shouted, and Zora jumped back, surprised.

"So you weren't trying to flirt with him?" she asked slowly, and I shook my head.

"Ewww, Zora. No. That's gross. Did you even hear the whole conversation?" I inquired, and Zora blushed.

"Well, just the end. When Chad said that Sonny couldn't know about his feelings, and I thought he meant you," she admitted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Zora, look: he was talking about Sonny. He was saying that he couldn't know that she still liked him. That was all, okay?" I said, and Zora sighed in relief.

"Oh, good! I knew that Sonny liked Chad, and he liked her- everyone knows- but I was just thinking, _Tawni _and Chad? That would be like the world ending," she breathed, and I laughed in spite of myself.

"Pretty much, yeah." I looked at her, and my smile disappeared. "Zora, how did you know about all this?"

"Tawni, I live in the vents. I hear everything. You whispered the e-mail out loud after reading it, and you replayed the recording of their argument. And I heard Sonny talking about the date thing you set up. You can't keep anything from me for long." She rolled her eyes, and I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah…I guess not," I muttered, and Zora sat down beside me.

"Look, Tawni…you have a good heart and all. And I know that you mean well, but you have to understand that meddling with things isn't going to make them any better. If Sonny knew that it was you who had set this up, and then she forgave you, you should've just tried to tell Chad what really happened. But no, you can't do that, because, of course, they might get mad at you for it. You should know that their feelings aren't any less important than yours. And they would have forgiven you eventually." Zora sniffed, and my face burned red. Guilt flared up inside me.

"But Zora, I assumed that because that because the whole date thing had gone off so awfully, they weren't meant to be together. So, I decided that that would be easier than trying to set up two people who refused to be set up. So, I just…I don't know," I said, and Zora sighed.

"Things like this aren't ours to control, you know," she said, and I stared down at my knees.

"I know, I guess. But I can't fix it now. It's over," I mumbled, and Zora shook her head.

"Tanwi, of all people…you should know that this is not over. It won't be over until you fix it. And until you do that, this mess is just going to be a whole bundle of lies, all mixed up at once. Only you can put this right again," she said quietly, and I knew that she was right.

"Zora, you really do know how to make a person feel guilty, especially for an eleven year old," I said, and I expected Zora to alugh, or at least smile, but she just shook her head.

"Tawni…I'm not eleven anymore. I turned twelve three days ago," she said, and my stomach dropped. Had we actually forgotten her _birthday_?

"Zora, I'm so sorry! Can we make it up to you?" I asked frantically, and Zora burst out laughing.

"Oh, Tawni, you kill me! Don't worry; it wasn't actually my birthday. I just wanted to see if you'd fall for it. I'm still eleven, and my birthday isn't for three months," she said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then anger boiled up inside me.

"Zora! I was actually freaked out there for a second!" I exclaimed, and she laughed harder.

"I just wanted to know…if you would actually believe that you forgot my birthday. I wanted to see if you knew you were so self-centered, you could forget my birthday. And I was right. You actually _know _that you're vain and shallow…but you don't do anything about it. Why not, Tawni, huh?" she asked, and I froze, no words coming out.

"Honestly, Zora…I don't know. Look, I have to go, but I'lls ee you later," I said, and rushed out. I ran to the prop house to sit down and think.

And then I saw it. Just a think notebook, and on it, it read: _Property of Sonny Munroe._

I stood still, no words or movement coming from me. What could be inside that little book?

I knew that I shouldn't.After all, if it said that it was Sonny's, then she probably didn't want me looking at it. But then…

I picked it up and opened it to the most recent entry. (**A/N: Sorry this entry was not in the other chapters!)**

_Dear Coco,_

_My life is pretty much falling apart. Well, sort of._

_Chad will never forgive me, and Tawni just…I don't know. I kind of have to lean on her, but she's been acting really strange lately._

_When Chad's name comes up, she kind of changes the subject, or she says that he's a loser, and then suggests that we go get a bagel, or a frozen yogurt or something. _

_Is it boring listening to me? I know that it must be sometimes. I sort of ramble on about the same old things._

_I know that Chad and I are done for good. It's over. If I could turn back time, I would never have agreed to hang out with Tanwi that night, especially if I'd known she'd planned to invite Chad. I understand that she was trying to help. But still. _

_Have you ever forgiven someone, but then realize that you haven't? Like, you just want to get up and scream at them, but deep down, you know that that would only make things a lot worse, and that it would basically pointless? That's sort of how I feel right now. I wouldn't have the guts to scream at Tawni, and it's not like everything that's happened is her fault, but I still get the nagging sensation that it's connected to her. _

_I never seem to know what to do anymore! Is everything a whole mess? Is tahtt eh way the world works?_

_So, if you want to know, here is my whole story._

_My mom and dad are divorced. I used to go back and forth between them in Wisconsin, and my dad loved me and all, but I think that deep down, he was glad when I moved here to be on the show. He didn't want the responsibility anymore, and I'm almost glad of that. Who would want to be around a father who doesn't even want them?_

_My fish died when I was six. My mother said she'd buy me another one, but oddly enough, she never did. I really still miss that fish._

_I think that if I weren't always famous, my life would be way easier. Of course, not many people race for my autograph, and it makes me almost happy to get an occasional fan come ask me for an autograph. It makes my day to see my fans, you know._

_Do you think that we all have secrets, hidden deep down inside of us? I have lots, but I can't control that. I don't want people to know these things, so that's why I turn to you._

_On the subject of Chad-_

That was when I slammed the book shut.

This…it was too private. I felt horrible for looking, and I knew that this stuff was none of my business. I sat down on the couch. My eyes were filling up with tears.

I had no idea that Sonny's life was like that. I had always thought that she was bright and happy because she'd had a good life. But now I remembered what my dad said once:

_People who laugh and smile a lot are the ones who have bad lives. They're just trying to make themselves feel better. They're dying inside._

I realized then that Sonny and Chad's situation were a lot alike. They both had a parent who didn't want them. They both wished they weren't always famous.

Maybe they were perfect for each other. Maybe my getting involved just made things worse. Maybe I needed to learn to mind my own business.

Everything was tumbling about in my head now. Zora was right. I had messed this up, and now it was my job to fix it. Only I could do that, by telling the truth.

I was actually starting to feel sick now. Really.

I got up, and I ran out. I didn't know how soon I would be back.


	8. Confessions to a prop house

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey, do you want to go the mall later?

My friend: Yeah, you haven't mentioned Sonny With a Chance! Oh…crap.

Me: Thanks, I almost forgot! So do we own it yet?

My friend: (Rolls eyes and walks away.)

Yeah…I don't own it. Did you think I owned it? Ha ha.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was going crazy. Well, probably.

My days had been so complicated lately. I had no idea what to do about anything anymore, and the worst part was that Tawni barely spoke to me anymore. In fact, of I didn't know any better, I could swear that she was avoiding me. She wouldn't even look at me directly.

I had the feeling that Tawni was hiding something, but nothing could tell me what. Nothing had happened that I could really blame her for, right?

I took a deep breath, and decided to go for a walk.

Somehow, I found myself standing inside the cafeteria.

I'd been coming her a lot lately, and I didn't know why. It was a place to sit quietly and think. But as soon as I saw who was standing by the yogurt machine, I froze.

There was Chad, filling up his yogurt cup. He turned as he heard footsteps.

"Um…I was just getting a yogurt. Uh…see you later," he muttered. I nodded, but didn't believe his word. I didn't think that he would see me later. At least, I doubted it.

But it was strange that he was talking to me at all today. Was he just in a good mood? Or was he just trying to let it go?

My head spun. I ran out of the cafeteria, and this time, I found myself in the prop house. Nobody was there. So I sat down.

I sighed. I really wanted to talk to somebody, but who could I tell? There was nobody here, anyway.

Then something hit me. My journal was still here, where I'd left it.

I ran over. It was still there, and it didn't look as if anyone had seen it. But…I soon realized that the pages were all filled up.

I sat back down and looked around.

My mother would talk to herself when she had no one else. She always said that journals were something that somebody could just read if they picked it up. So she would talk to an empty room. I always thought she was crazy. But now…

"Hi, there," I muttered. "Well, I'm not insane, just so you know. Of course, I'm talking to nothing, so it probably doesn't matter. Oh, well."

"Um…so I've been having some…_issues _lately. It all started when my friend, Tawni, got me to admit that I liked a guy. And the guy happened to be Chad Dylan Cooper. Probably not the best guy to be crushing on, but there wasn't really anything I could do. Anyway, Tawni decided that it would be a good idea to invite us both to dinner, without the other one knowing. It was her idea of a date. I don't know."

"Well, it was going fine, until Tawni went to the bathroom. Of course, I know that she did it to leave us alone, but it just made the night awkward. So then Chad left, and I was really upset. She apologized, and I forgave her. But she didn't explain it to Chad, and he blamed it all one _me!"_

"Can you believe that? I can't. Anyway, the weirdest thing happened later: some video was sent in of me and Chad having a huge argument, and guess who they sent it to? Tween Weekly TV!"

"Of course, Chad flipped out at me, and he seems to think that it's my fault. I mean, he thinks I've turned into this awful person, but he doesn't seem to get it."

"And later, I found this e-mail in Tawni's inbox…saying that he liked me! I knew that he was playing a joke, of course. I mean, Chad could never really like me…could he?"

"I think that Since I'm talking to an empty room, I must be going nuts. It's funny, huh?"

"On top of everything, I'm failing geometry! I have this huge test tomorrow!"

"I know you're just a room full of air, but…if you could change your life, and make sure you weren't this room, would you? You see, that's how I feel most of the time. I sometimes wish that Marshall had never called me that day, and that I was still in my room, watching So Random! on my tiny TV. I wish that I had never met Chad Dylan Cooper, or Tawni, or anyone!"

"Well, I don't really mean that, but this is just too complicated for me! If I had the choice, I would make sure that I stayed in Hollywood, without all this drama."

"When I was little, I wanted to be a writer. I don't even know why. I was a big reader back then, and I loved picking up a book, and going away to another world. But my parents were always very realistic about things, and told me that I would need another job on top of being an author, so I just gave up on that dream. But I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I'd become a writer. Would I be struggling like my parents said? Or would I become famous, like J.K. Rowling? Well, maybe not _that _famous."

"Anyway, the weirdest part of all of this is that Chad was acting halfway civil to me before, in the cafeteria. He didn't yell at me, although he only spoke to me for about two seconds. Is that better than nothing?"

"You know, it's times like this that I feel really hurt. And worst of all, Tawni is acting all weird, and I really want to just talk to her, but she'll hardly look at me! Is she mad at me, maybe? Or am I just being paranoid?"

"You know Lucy, my best friend? Well, you don't know her, but whatever. I texted her last night, and she only sent a reply saying: Sorry, that's too bad. And I was telling her everything that had been happening lately! I don't think that even my best friend has time for me anymore."

I sighed. Maybe it was stupid to be talking to a room; I didn't know. I looked around and thought. What if…what if I were to leave the show?

Something deep inside told me that that was crazy: why would I want to leave everything I had worked so hard for?

_Because of the pain you're going through,_ a voice in my head said. But deep down, I knew that it was pointless to even think about leaving. I mean, sure, it might help to see my old friends for a little while, but I could never leave permanently.

Part of what used to make me smile at the end of the day was my constant fights with Chad. Even I knew how stupid they were. But Chad…he was a good frenemy. I had to go and tell Tawni that I liked him. Because I was so stupid, I didn't know that Chad and I…weren't meant to be together.

"Do you think I should talk to Tawni? Because I just need to know the truth now. Honestly, I don't care what has happened, I just need to speak to her."

"Maybe…maybe I _am _going crazy. Come on, I'm talking to an empty room! Although I'm pretty sure that I had a friend in Wisconsin who did that once. And she told me. I thought she was nuts. But now look at me! Going crazy, just like her!"

"You're not going crazy, Sonny," a voice said, and I whipped my head around to find Tawni standing in the doorway, a sheepish expression on her face.

Tawni's POV

"And I need to talk to you. Now," I said, and Sonny smiled.

"That's funny, because I just wanted to talk to you," she said, and my heart stopped. Did she already know?

"But you first," she added, and I sighed.

"Okay, first of all, I want you to know that I did not intentionally do any of this. It just sort of…happened. All right: everything is my fault," I said, and Sonny looked confused.

"Um…what do you mean?" she asked, and I frowned.

"I'll start at the beginning. Look, I intentionally tried to set you up on a date with Chad," I said, and Sonny laughed.

"Well, I knew that," she said, and I managed a weak smile in return.

"There're more, though. I was going to send you and Chad an e-mail, explaining what had happened, but I just fell asleep. And so, you knew that it was me…but Chad didn't. That was why he blamed you, Sonny." I took a deep breath, as Sonny stared blankly at me.

"Oh," she whispered.

"And…that's not it. You know the argument that you and Chad had?" I asked, and Sonny nodded.

"How could I forget?" she said, and shrugged.

"Well, I'd been standing in the cafeteria-well, just outside it. And I was angry at Chad for being such a jerk. My cell phone was stuck on the record setting, and it got every word of your argument on tape. And I…I sent it into Santiago!" I said, and Sonny looked like she was about to cry.

"Tawni…" she started, but her sentence trailed off. I sighed.

'I know, Sonny! It was awful. And I shouldn't have done it. But I didn't think that he would run a big story on it. I had no idea," I whispered, and Sonny looked solemn.

"But it gets worse. That e-mail that was in my inbox…it was meant for you. He sent it to me by accident, and you know what? He was serious about what he said: he likes you. But Sonny, I was an awful friend. I replied to the e-mail, and he just wanted to talk to you after that. But I made you think that he had done it to mock you, and he was actually really upset about it. Sonny, he wasn't trying to hurt you, and he never was. But you know what? I did," I said, and Sonny's face looked like ash to me.

"Then, I talked to Chad! And he told me everything! How much he hated how this had all happened, and how he wished things would just go back to normal. He wanted to be your friend- or whatever he was- again, but he didn't know how to do it. Well, I felt so awful right then." The words were coming out in a rush now.

"What are you saying?" she asked, and I could detect sobs deep down in her voice.

"Sonny, that's not the end, though. I ran into Zora after, and she made me feel so awful, because she knew what I'd done. It wasn't until then that I fully realized how horrible I had made things." I glanced at Sonny, but she was just staring at the ground blankly.

"I went to the prop house to think, and I saw a little leather book. I read it. And the worst part? I knew that it was your diary. I was just so stupid and self-centered…" my sentence trailed off.

"Sonny, if I had known what would happen, then I never would have done this. I created a whole mess. Once you and Chad were mad at each other, it was easier to keep you mad at each other than to confess what I'd done. The farther I went, the deeper in I got. And after a while, I figured you wouldn't forgive me. So I ignored my conscious, and did stupid things," I said. "I feel so incredibly awful; I just don't know what to do." And I meant it. If Sonny could forgive me, then I would vow to never be mean to her again.

"Tawni, is that it?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. Sonny, can you forgive me?" I asked, and Sonny jumped up to glare at me.

"Tawni, how could you do this to me?" she asked, and I sighed.

"I know. I shouldn't have messed things up with Chad, and I'm sorry!" I said, but she just shook her head.

"No…how could you read my journal? It said that it was mine for a reason. I didn't want anyone else to read it!" she exclaimed, and I recoiled a little.

"I know! But I didn't mean any of honestly," I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, is that what you always expect from me? That when you mess up, it won't matter? I try to be a good person. That means forgiving people. But Tawni, the thing about friendship is that you have to have trust. I can't trust you anymore," she whispered.

"What if I explained it to Chad?" I asked, and now Sonny sighed.

"Look, Tawni: you can't just say _sorry. _You actually have to regret what you did. And what you did was awful. I don't think I can forgive you," she said quietly, and ran out the door. I sat in frozen silence.

Was everything really over, just like that? Had Sonny truly decided not to forgive me? It wasn't until that moment that I knew what Sonny meant.

I felt remorse. I honestly regretted what I'd done. Somehow, I didn't know how much having Sonny as a friend really meant to me. She was the only person around here that actually understood me. Nico and Grady were…well, they were guys. Zora was eleven. Sonny actually knows what I'm saying when I talk to her, and she actually treats me with as much intelligence as she would anyone else. In fact, she was probably my best friend.

I didn't feel so bad about Chad, but I knew that right now, I had to put them in front of myself. I wasn't sure what to do, though. For now, I could only wait.

Sonny's POV

My head was spinning. I could hardly breathe. Tawni had done this to me. She'd lied to me, and now, she just thought that I could automatically forgive her.

Something tugged at the back of my mind; telling me to just get over it and forgive Tawni. But…

Now, I needed to be alone.

* * *

Sorry, the ending wasn't very good. But there will be more soon!

Songs that helped me write this chapter: "I'll be there for you" by the Rembrandts, and "Dream Big" by Ryan Shupe and the rubber band.

I think I'm going to start playing the review game with you. Give me…30 reviews, and I'll update.

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it turned out shorter than I thought it would.

Also, any ideas would be appreciated. Right now, I think that Tawni's going to confess to Chad or something, but I need more than that. Help!

Reviewing gives you chocolate.


	9. Truths

Disclaimer:

Me: Look, I'm sorry about the whole Sonny With A Chance thing.

My friend: It's okay. But we own it now.

Me: WHAT!??

My friend: Just kidding.

As you can see, I don't own this show yet. But I can dream, right?

* * *

Tawni's POV

Sonny was really scaring me now. She hadn't spoken to me in two days. I thought that maybe she would want to speak to me again, but she just wasn't letting this go.

I even wrote her a note, and put it in her mailbox at her house. But I found it the next day, wadded up, and stuffed in my employee locker. She hadn't even read it.

I didn't expect her to get this angry! If I'd known, I wouldn't have said anything. Or would I?

I knew that the guilt had gotten to me. But maybe…did I just want to keep Sonny as my friend? Was that why I'd done it? I couldn't be sure.

I know that she hasn't spoken to Chad yet. He would've said something to me. Besides, Sonny's a bit of a coward. She'd be too scared to talk to him. It was up to me to put this right again. But I couldn't face him.

That night, I logged onto my computer, and pressed NEW E-MAIL. Then I started to type.

_Dear Chad,_

_Please don't hate me. I know that we were never really friends before, but this could make thins even worse. I didn't mean to, I promise! Okay, maybe I did. I should probably stop rambling now and tell you what I'm talking about._

_It's my entire fault. Do you remember when we all went out to dinner? Well, Sonny didn't do that to humiliate you, like you thought. The truth is, I got you both to admit that you liked each other, and I was trying to set you up. I went to the bathroom to leave you guys alone, but I guess I should've known that it would just make things awkward. I didn't know, and I'm sorry._

_That's not it, though. When you and Sonny had your argument that day in the cafeteria, my cell phone was still stuck on the RECORD setting, and it got every word. So I sent it into Santiago. That's how he found out. It wasn't Sonny's fault. _

_I did it to get back at you for yelling at Sonny. And then I convinced Sonny that you had sent it in, because you hated her. She believed me. _

_And I know about the e-mail you sent Sonny? Want to know why?_

_You sent it to _MY _account by accident. I received it, and guess what? I wrote a false reply, saying that she didn't like you. Which isn't true! She does. _

_But later, my e-mail was still signed in, and then Sonny saw it. She thought that you were lying to her, just to be cruel, and I convinced her that she was right. _

_I am horrible, aren't I? Then I talked to you!_

_I felt so awful after that, because I realized what I'd done. I knew that it couldn't really be forgiven. And you and Sonny…if she would just talk to you, I think that it could work!_

_Honestly, Sonny likes you. Really. She wants to make things right again with you, but she doesn't really know how. All she wants is for things to go back for normal. And I think that you do, too._

_Don't hate me. Don't hate Sonny, either. Forgive us. Or, at least forgive her._

_Help make things right again by talking to he. She won't listen to me anymore, but she might talk to you._

_I'm sorry._

_Tawni_

And I pressed send.

Chad's POV

I was tired that day, but there was one more Mackenzie Falls scene to film.

Today was an episode where I receive false news that Trevor has died, and Devon tries to steal our family's bottled water fortune…again. Really, that plot line was getting a bit old now.

"Trevor, you're okay?" I said dramatically, gasping a little, and he nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, and then I whip my head around. Devon is standing there, holding a whip. Why he's holding that, I have no idea. He's about to crack it when I suddenly break down in laughter. I don't get it.

I'm generally so used to the ridiculous plot lines that they seem almost normal. But this…this is just random. I don't know why he has a whip in his hand. It's so random. So Random.

The words turn around in my mind, and I realize why this is so funny to me.

It seems like something they would do on So Random! Of course, I've never watched the show, but I have people who watch it for me, and that seems like something they would do. Or Sonny would do.

When my mind thinks those words, I feel a small pain, like a jab in my side. I was starting to get over the whole Sonny thing, but it hurt that we couldn't even have our daily arguments anymore.

I got up, having recovered from my fit of laughter. The director gave me a funny look, but we just redid the scene.

"Hey," he said to me when we were done. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, and he sighed and walked away, muttering something about teenagers.

The Sonny thing made me think, though. Was I over it? I wasn't sure.

Forgive and forget was what they say. I hadn't exactly forgiven, and I definitely hadn't forgotten. I could hardly even look at Sonny anymore.

Thins wouldn't go back to normal, I knew. But I would feel better, of course, if I just let it go. But I wasn't ready yet. Maybe I never would be. I had no clue.

I logged onto the computer, and checked my e-mail. The message icon was blinking merrily.

I clicked on it, and found that it was from Tawni. Huh?

Why would Tawni Hart be sending me mail? I hadn't spoken to her since that day in the cafeteria. I didn't expect to have her writing to me now.

But I clicked on it anyway, and got the biggest shock of my life.

_Dear Chad,_

_Please don't hate me. I know that we were never really friends before, but this could make thins even worse. I didn't mean to, I promise! Okay, maybe I did. I should probably stop rambling now and tell you what I'm talking about._

_It's my entire fault. Do you remember when we all went out to dinner? Well, Sonny didn't do that to humiliate you, like you thought. The truth is, I got you both to admit that you liked each other, and I was trying to set you up. I went to the bathroom to leave you guys alone, but I guess I should've known that it would just make things awkward. I didn't know, and I'm sorry._

_That's not it, though. When you and Sonny had your argument that day in the cafeteria, my cell phone was still stuck on the RECORD setting, and it got every word. So I sent it into Santiago. That's how he found out. It wasn't Sonny's fault. _

_I did it to get back at you for yelling at Sonny. And then I convinced Sonny that you had sent it in, because you hated her. She believed me. _

_And I know about the e-mail you sent Sonny? Want to know why?_

_You sent it to _MY _account by accident. I received it, and guess what? I wrote a false reply, saying that she didn't like you. Which isn't true! She does. _

_But later, my e-mail was still signed in, and then Sonny saw it. She thought that you were lying to her, just to be cruel, and I convinced her that she was right. _

_I am horrible, aren't I? Then I talked to you!_

_I felt so awful after that, because I realized what I'd done. I knew that it couldn't really be forgiven. And you and Sonny…if she would just talk to you, I think that it could work!_

_Honestly, Sonny likes you. Really. She wants to make things right again with you, but she doesn't really know how. All she wants is for things to go back for normal. And I think that you do, too._

_Don't hate me. Don't hate Sonny, either. Forgive us. Or, at least forgive her._

_Help make things right again by talking to he. She won't listen to me anymore, but she might talk to you._

_I'm sorry._

_Tawni_

I wasn't entirely sure of what I was reading. But I felt that jab of pain again, right in my side. Was Tawni serious? Had she honestly done this?

Now I felt guilty. I had done so many mean things to Sonny in retaliation for what she'd done. Or what I thought she'd done.

Mostly, though, I felt angry.

How could Tawni do this to me? No, why would she do this to me? I hated her!

_You would've done the same thing, _a little voice inside my head said. Somehow, I knew that it was right. I would have done those things, but not to help a friend. I would've done it to help myself. Truthfully, it sounded like she'd been doing exactly that. She'd been in too deep, and didn't know how to get out. I knew how it was.

But that didn't make me want to forgive her. I was angry as heck with her, but I wasn't going to be stupid, like I was with Sonny.

_What is this?????_

I sent it to Tawni's e-mail address, and I checked to make sure it was hers, and not someone else's. I was slowly learning.

People say that when something bad happens to you, you can only learn from it. Was I learning? Maybe, maybe not. But I wanted answers for once, not the stupid things that my mind were telling me to do.

A minute later, a reply came.

_I know. But…talk to Sonny. For her sake._

Anger boiled up inside me again. Why was she expecting me to do this? Why did it have to be me? Shouldn't Tawni do it?

But she had tried to fix things. At least, I assumed she's told Sonny the truth. Or that was what she implied.

I didn't know, but I was considering doing what she said. Part of this mess was my fault, and I had to do my fault in trying to fix it.

I sighed as I left my dressing room.

Sonny's POV

I wasn't speaking to Tawni. How could I? She had messed everything up, and it was going to be impossible to forgive her now.

It was even hard to work with her! I used my acting skills as best as I could, and pretended that I liked her. It was easier than I thought it would be, but I knew that my attitude was a bit off.

I sat down at the computer, and found that Tawni's e-mail was still open. I felt guilty, but she'd look at mine, so why couldn't I look at hers?

There were three new messages. The first one was from some random person.

_Tawni,_

_Why are you stuck up? Because everyone says you are._

_Anonymous_

I burst out laughing. That person had Tawni narrowed down to a t.

The next was from her mother.

_Tawni,_

_Did you bring your lunch? Remember, you have to sleep over at Grandma's on Friday._

_Mom_

I giggled at that one. It was funny to think that Tawni lived a totally normal life, and that her mom still sent messages about her lunch, and little reminders about things.

There was one other e-mail. From Chad.

_What is this?????_

There was nothing else written, but it was weird. I clicked on her SENT mail, and there were two sent to Chad.

The first one was saying that Chad should talk to me, for my sake. Huh?

The second one was what got my attention.

Tawni had told Chad the truth. She told him everything that she'd done, and she actually sounded guilty about it. For the first time since our fight, it occurred to me that maybe Tawni was legit in her apologies. If she cared enough to tell us both the truth, and then try to get him to talk to me, then it must matter to her.

Now I actually felt kind of bad, for not listening long enough to hear her say sorry. All I'd really heard was all the bad things, and the apologies never really registered in my head.

Everything was spinning around. I felt kind of dizzy, actually. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. I needed to talk to Tawni. Now.

And then, somehow, as if she read my mind, Tawni herself walked in.

"Hi, Sonny," she muttered. I sighed again.

"Tawni, I need to talk to you," I said, and she nodded. "Look, I read your e-mail." She didn't do anything; just gestured for me to continue.

"And I saw the letter to Chad. And no, I'm sorry." I had been staring at the ground until this point, and when I looked up, Tawni's mouth was hanging open.

"Sonny, don't apologize! I did what I had to do. And I had to tell Chad the truth," she said. "So can you forgive me?"

I was confused now. I wasn't sure of what my answer should be, even though I could probably think of about a thousand different ones. But I just nodded.

"So, now that that's over with…we should go get some lunch, I guess," she said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, and we went to the cafeteria. I didn't know what Tawni was planning when I went, of course.

Chad's POV

Tawni had texted me to meet her in the cafeteria, but I was nervous about this. The last time she texted me to meet her somewhere, she attempted to set me up on a blind date with Sonny.

I wasn't as angry as I was before, though. I'd decided to just let it go. Being angry wouldn't help me much, and it wouldn't get me anywhere. So I went, trying to hold my suspicions down.

But they were there. After all, it was Tawni that I was dealing with. She was still the vain, spoiled, Hollywood girl. Of course, I was a vain, spoiled Hollywood boy. Well, sort of. I was the best actor of my generation, of course, but I wasn't spoiled! Or was I?

I should have known what Tawni would do.

Sonny was sitting at a table with her, and she looked as surprised to see me as I was to see her, so I could guess that she didn't really know about this either.

"Hey, Chad! So, you guys might not trust me right now, but I promise that this is all in good intentions! So, explain why you're mad at each other," Tawni said, and I rolled my eyes, then sat down in a chair.

"Well, I was mad at her because…because I thought she had done all those mean things to me. And because she'd thought that I'd done them. And she never tried to make them better." I stole a glance at Sonny, and she looked annoyed.

"Well, I was mad because I thought he'd done mean things, and then lied. Can I go now?" Sonny whined, and Tawni gave her a glance that said: _Quit it._

"You guys, try to be nice to each again, all right? Can't you handle that?" Tawni asked, and Sonny shook her head. I closed my eyes.

"Tawni, I'm going," she said, and abruptly got up and left the room. Tawni sighed.

"Well, I did my best," she muttered, and left. I groaned.

Why didn't I do my best to talk to Sonny? Why did I have to be so stupid?

You know how they say that you never know the mistake until you've made it? Well, I'd been feeling like that a lot lately.

I just walked away now. But on my way back to my house, I made a stop at the florist's.

Sonny's POV

I sighed, and flopped down on the couch in the prop house. Another great plan, conducted by Queen Tawni. Sarcasm intended.

Tawni had left to go home, but I just felt like laying low for a little while. Sometimes, I just need so time-

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I heard a voice say: "Hi Sonny!" I sat up to see Zora standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Zora," I muttered, and she grinned.

"So, are you and Tawni friends again?" she asked, and I gaped in astonishment.

"Zora, how did you know that?" I asked slowly, and she laughed.

"Sonny, I live in the vents. I hear everything. But you didn't answer my question." She sat down on the floor beside me, and I sighed.

"Well, sort of. Yeah, I guess we are," I said, letting that sink in. Tawni and I were friends again. I was once again friends with Tawni. In fact, Tawni was really more like a frenemy than a really friend. But oh well.

"How's your life?" I asked lamely after a minute, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. Anyway, how's Chad lately?" she inquired, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, I guess," I mumbled, and then something occurred to me. "Zora, if you know what's going on…do you think I should try to talk to Chad again?" If anyone could tell me what to do, it was Zora.

"Sonny, I can't decide that," she said, and I made a frustrated noise.

"Why can't anyone just tell me what to do? I hate people being like 'Oh, it's your choice' and 'Oh, decide on your own!' I hate hearing that! Why can't somebody just boss me around for once?" I flopped back onto the couch, and to my surprise, Zora was laughing a little. But she quickly put on a serious face.

"Sonny, well, I was going to say, if I had to tell you what to do…I think you should follow your heart," she said, and I shook my head.

"What if I don't know what it's telling me?" I asked, and Zora smiled.

"Look, I don't understand this romance junk, and I don't want you dating the enemy, but…you're like an old friend of mine, and I don't want you to feel bad. So, really, when the time comes, you'll know what it's saying," she said, and I sighed.

"Another answer I hate," I muttered, and Zora turned her head away for a minute. I knew that she did this when she was trying to think, so I let her be. A moment later, she turned back to me.

"You know, when I was dating Hollaway, we mostly just acted like friends. But the point is, we had fun. And I liked him, I admit it. You and Chad…I think you could have fun together, and you bring out the best in him, it seems. But again, do what your heart says, and don't listen to anyone else." She put on a funny look, and I wondered what she was thinking about. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Delivery for Miss Sonny Monroe," a man said, and I got up.

"That's me," I said, and he handed me a clipboard to sign. Then he gave me a long, silver box, and walked out.

I sat back down on the couch and opened the box. Inside was a single sunflower. There was a card attached.

_Sonny,_

_Meet me at outside the studio at seven if you want to talk._

_Chad._

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Okay, give me forty reviews, people! I haven't really gotten that many reviews, which makes me sad, but I'm going to keep writing anyway!

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, and chapter ten will be written as soon as I have time. Thanks!


	10. Talking

Disclaimer

Me: So, I was thinking…maybe we should just forget about the Sonny with a Chance thing.

My friend: Oh…that's so nice.

Me: Yeah…but what will we do with our lives, now that I won't be asking you about it anymore?

My friend: I…I don't know. I'm so confused! (Starts to cry.)

Me: It's okay. (Comforts.)

My friend: But it's probably for the best!

Me: Wait…what? Hey, I never said I was serious! (Friend runs away.)

Anyway, I don't own Sonny with a Chance yet. Yeah, that was probably my longest chapter yet. I give this chapter to anyone who has reviewed so far! Thanks you guys.

* * *

I froze. My pulse was racing; my head was spinning. Chad. Chad wanted to talk to _me._ I suddenly felt nervous. He wanted to talk. This seemed to be the only fact I could wrap my head around.

What would he say? Would he yell at me? Would he feel like having a long talk? The thought made me giggle. Chad might be dramatic, but when it came to talking about his feelings, he kind of just shunned you until his problems went away, or they resolved themselves. Hmmm…

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I couldn't even see Zora snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sonny, are you alright? What does the card say?" she said, and I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Um, nothing," I muttered. I didn't really want her to know.

"Sonny, I'm going to found out anyway, so you'd better not make this complicated." Zora raised her eyebrows, and I sighed, then gave in. it wasn't like the note said anything embarrassing.

"Um, Chad wants to talk to me later," I muttered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that it? Really? I was hoping he'd made some declaration of love, or something," she said, and my eyes widened.

"Uh, why did you want him to do that?" I asked, and she grinned evilly.

"Well, I'm sure that Tween Weekly would be very interested in that little story. In fact, it could even make a front page issue." She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, to bad," I said, and marched out of the room.

Of course, on my way, I bumped into Tawni.

"Were the flowers being delivered for me?" she demanded.

"No, it was for me," I muttered.

"Hey, Sonny…I'm still really sorry about what I did, and I hope that you're not still mad at me," she said, staring down at the floor.

"It's really okay, Tawni. I'm kind of over it, I guess," I said, a hint of a smile in my voice.

"Well, things are going okay with Chad, though, aren't they?" she asked hopefully.

I forced a smile. "Um, yeah, it's fine." I wouldn't know until later, though.

I pushed my way past her until I ended up in the cafeteria.

Something was telling me that I'd ended up in this room far too often lately.

I walked over to the yogurt machine and smiled. So many different things had happened at that machine. Okay, they all involved yogurt, but they were still special! For example, Nico and Grady had tried to drink from the machine here. And…and Chad and I had met here for the first time. Funny, it seemed so long ago.

I missed those days. When we were all just rivals, and I couldn't stand Chad. I smiled at the thought of those days.

I decided to go back to my apartment.

There, I did my best to pick out an outfit. I wasn't very good at this; it was more Tawni's thing.

In the end, I put on a simple green blouse, and a pair of jeans. I let my hair dangle loose, and threw on a silver necklace. I looked in the mirror.

I had to say, I looked pretty good. I twirled once and smiled at my reflection. But my smile froze as I realized something.

I wasn't on a date with Chad, was I? No. He'd just invited me out for a walk. That was all. So I'd better make myself look, well…not as nice.

I put my hair in a ponytail, took off the necklace, and threw it on the couch. There, that was better.

I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back against a pillow. I picked up the necklace and twirled it around in my fingers.

It was really just multiple silver chains attached to each other, the kind that hung really low, and could be worn with almost anything. Well, I thought so, but Tawni constantly told me otherwise. I sighed.

Why was I so anxious to fix this? It was only then that something occurred to me: Chad and I had never really _talked _about liking each other. Honestly, it just never really came up.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Tawni's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tawni, it's me Sonny." But she wasn't saying anything.

"Hi, I'm not here right now, and won't be back for three hours. If you were cool enough, I might bother calling you back. But considering you called this phone, you're obviously not! Good-bye, whatever lose-" The machine cut off, and I rolled my eyes. Tawni was always bad at leaving voicemail.

I looked at the clock. Six-thirty. I might as well get going, because it took twenty-five minutes to walk to the studio.

On my way, I breathed in the warm Spring air. It was fresh, and almost sweet. It made me smile. Spring is my favourite season, although a lot of people figure it must be Summer, because of my name. But I actually don't like Summer that much- it's too hot for my taste.

Chad hadn't shown up yet when I arrived. A small part of me feared that he wasn't showing up. But those thoughts changed when I saw him walking towards me. My stomach tightened, and my teeth clenched together.

Chad's POV

I felt a wave of relief as I saw her standing there. I had though that she wouldn't show up, and my stomach had been twisted into a ball of fear all day.

But there she was. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and she was a green shirt and jeans. I honestly though she'd never looked prettier.

"Hey," I mumbled, and she gave me a small smile.

"Hey."

I smiled back at her.

"Um, ready to go?" I asked, and she nodded. We set off.

For the first few minutes, we walked in silence. There wasn't any noise except for the rustle of the wind.

"Look, Sonny…I just…I'm sorry," I said, and she looked up. There was surprise on her face.

"Chad, you're saying _sorry?"_ she demanded, and my faced turned red.

"Well, I thought that that was what you wanted to here!" I cried, and she rolled her eyes.

"Chad, for this last couple of weeks, you've been a big a jerk as everyone always said you were. You've made me feel like dirt, and you blamed me for everything, without looking for answers. Sorry just doesn't quite cut it." She looked down at the ground again.

"Sonny, you blamed me, too! You thought that _I _called the media, and you thought that I was playing a joke on you with that e-mail. Well, I was serious! Honestly, I have feelings, too." I was feeling quite breathless now.

"Shut up, Chad! I may have thought that you had a small crush on me, but then it was ruined. Tawni's fault or not, you just kept blaming me, and never bothered to ask for the truth! Everything in your life has to be so dramatic, doesn't it? Why can't you just look for a simple answer for once?" She was really mad now. It occurred to me now that we were yelling.

"Okay, true, but you didn't either! You never said 'Hey, Chad, what's the truth?' So in my opinion, you were just as much to blame as me!"

"Yeah, but you're the boy in this situation. Most boys are capable of getting up and asking for the truth!"

"No, we're not! Guys just get mad at people, and then they get over it! But that's the problem with fighting with you- or any girl! You just don't let things go, do you?"

"Chad, you take advantage of girls, just to make you look better! I don't think you've ever really liked a girl. You think that if Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have a girlfriend, his world will end!"

"But that's the point! Maybe I didn't like those girls, but I _had _to keep up the public image! You see, Sonny, it's an _image! _Only the people who don't fall for my charm, and like me for who I am, know that I don't like keeping up that image! It's awful." My voice was trembling a little.

"But you don't see anyone else trying to do that! And why can't other people know you? Why do you have to have this ridiculous Chad Dylan Cooper thing? It drives everybody nuts!"

"Why are we yelling?" I asked suddenly, and Sonny, who had been about to say something, abrupt shut her mouth. She glared.

"Because I need to get my point across," she muttered darkly.

"Okay, what is your point?" I questioned, and she sighed.

"Well…I've seen a bit of what you're really like, Chad, and I get why you do nice things. You do them for the people who aren't using you for your fame, for the ones who, when it comes down to it, would stand by you as friends. And here's the truth, Chad: I was your friend. And I…well, I _liked _you. Actually, I _really _liked you. And Chad…I know how you feel." She smiled, and after a moment's hesitation, I smiled back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about the image. I just…I always hate how you can't like something because your friends don't, or that things isn't cool anymore. And I'm kind of the opposite. I think you are, too, deep down. You don't want other people to really see who you are, but inside, you love all these different things that would generally embarrass you." She laughed for the first time since we'd started walking.

"So, Sonny…I liked you too. Crazy, I know, but I did. And you're right about me. Actually, you're really right about me." My eyes were laughing, I could tell, but my face was serious.

"Really, Chad, really?" she asked, and that was it. I started to laugh. Hard. And it was all easier from there.

"Want to hear a funny story, Sonny? A couple days ago, when we were filming a scene for Mackenzie Falls, Devon had to crack a whip- for no particular reason- and I kneeled over laughing, it was so funny. Honestly, I've never laughed so much over the show before. You would've found it funny," I said, and she giggled.

"Want to know a secret of mine? Here's the truth: I watch Mackenzie Falls," she whispered, and I stared in shock at her.

"I knew you liked it! So, what's your favourite episode?" I asked, resting my elbows on a stone wall, and leaning forward, as if I cared deeply.

"Probably the one where you find out that you have an evil twin brother, and he's like 'I'm not your half brother, I'm your whole brother.' I laughed so hard when I saw that," she said, and my mouth fell open in a perfect O.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny! It was _dramatic!_" I exclaimed, and she snickered.

"Chad, no offense, but I watch the show because it's so ridiculous, it makes me laugh! I mean, you should see the promos: 'She made a deal with the Devon.' Seriously, who writes that stuff?" she said, and I rolled my eyes, but then I grinned.

"Yeah, I could see how it could be funny. But Sonny, I'm glad that we're talking this all out," I said, and I expected her to agree, but she just scowled.

"Actually, I forgot. And you owe me an apology," she cried, and I laughed bitterly.

"You should apologize to me! You were just as much to blame as me!" Our voices had gone up an octave.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

The next part didn't come out. Instead, I grabbed Sonny's shoulders, and I kissed her.

"So, how's that for apologies?" I asked, and she just stared.

Sonny's POV

I froze, my mind spinning. Chad had kissed me. Chad had kissed me. I couldn't wrap my head around this fact.

And it all became clear to me.

_I still liked him. Yes. _I remembered all the things he'd done wrong, and everything that had happened, and none of it really mattered. Because now I knew how he felt. The truth.

"Yeah…yeah, I think that's a pretty good apology," I whispered, and he smiled.

"So…what now?" he asked.

"I don't know…but I do like you, Chad, and I don't want to ruin this right now. So…we could try going out on a date or something. I don't know. I think my cast mates would just be glad that we were finally together." I glanced at him hopefully.

"So…so we're going to try this? Just to see how it works out?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I think it'll be okay. I hope. Anyway, are we good?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah, Sonny. We're definitely good."

We started to walk back to the studio. We didn't speak. I didn't want to, though. Everything was better now, I could safely assume.

Wow. It was kind of weird, now that me and Chad wouldn't be constantly arguing anymore. Or maybe we would; I had no idea. But the future was bright. I think.

"See you, Sonny," he said with a smile, and I waved, then continued on to my house. Yes, things were definitely getting better.

* * *

Okay, what did you guys think? I might write a kind of epilogue thing, but I'm not sure. If enough people want me to, then I will. As usual, review. I haven't really gotten too many reviews (I only got two on the last chapter) but it reminds me of the people who did review, and I'm pretty grateful towards them.

Anyway, if I do write an epilogue, then I'm going to count up the reviews, and dedicate it to the person who reviews the most. Does that sound fun, or is it a dumb idea?

Oh, and has anyone ever done the "Sonny watches Mackenzie Falls so she can laugh at it" thing before? I've never seen it, so I threw that in for fun. My sister and me would watch the minisodes and made us laugh so hard. Anyway, thanks again for everyone who has supported me with this story.

Oh, and songs that I listened to while I wrote this:

"Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan.

"High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup.

Thanks for reading, you guys!


	11. Epilogue: Normal

Disclaimer

Me: Well, this is the end of the story, so these disclaimers will be over soon, I guess.

My friend: Wait…this is a STORY!? PEOPLE ARE READING THIS???!!!

Me: Um…yes.

My friend: Why didn't you tell me?

Me: Would you have let me put them in?

My friend: (Concedes to defeat.) No.

Me: Ha ha.

Okay, so that is the last disclaimer I will ever write for this story. Seriously, they can be hard to come up with, but they're fun!

Okay, I said I would dedicate this chapter to the person who reviewed the most. So…it's a tie between Zoezora, ElletheDisneyfreak, and HCGgurl. They all reviewed six times, although I take my hat off to HCGgurl, who reviewed six times for chapter ten alone, by using an anonymous name. But thanks to anyone who has reviewed this story, and gotten me to continue! And I decided that I would be nice and write the epilogue, because a lot of people wanted me too.

Okay, you guys rock if you're still reading this author's note! Oh, over forty reviews! Oh, I wonder if you guys think we could make it to fifty? Or no? Thanks so much!

* * *

Zora's POV

Epilogue

Well…this was certainly getting interesting. Chad and Sonny. Sonny and Chad. _Dating?_

When Sonny told us that she and Chadwere going to get some ice cream, I swear that Nico and Grady could have tackled her on the spot. As it was, they demanded to know if it was a real date, and Sonny said it sort of was. Then they stormed out of the room in an angry huff. Tawni just laughed.

Still, it went better than I thought it would.

I told Sonny she'd gone over to the dark side, and she'd smiled, and said that the dark side wasn't really so bad. I had gagged.

And now, I was listening to Tawni and Sonny having a private conversation. Ah, eavesdropping. So much joy it brings to me.

"So, what was it like?" Tawni was asking.

"It was…nice," Sonny said, and sighed. I could tell that Tawni was rolling her eyes in the room. I was hiding in the vents, of course.

"That's it? Nice? Really?" Tawni demanded, and Sonny cursed something under her breath.

"Well…it was really nice. It just made me happy, okay? That's all," Sonny said, and now it was Tawni's turn to sigh.

"Fine, Sonny, whatever you say," she muttered, and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. To my surprise, Sonny looked straight up towards the vents.

"Okay, Zora, you can come out now," she said loudly, and my mouth fell open. How did she know?

"How'd you know I was up there?" I asked, and she grinned.'

"Trust me, I figured out how you eavesdrop on people long ago. You need some new techniques," she said.

"Well, I'd better be going," I mumbled, but Sonny grabbed my arm on my way out.

"Wish me luck, okay?" she said, and I sighed.

"Good luck, Sonny," I stated, before running out the door. Ick.

Six months later…

I was staring at the ceiling, bored as heck. Rehearsals were canceled for the day, so I had nothing to do. In the distance, I heard voices. Sonny and Chad like voices.

Of course, it was them.

"Oh, so _you're _saying that celebrities should like Miley Cyrus should eat microwave rice?" Chad demanded.

"And why not? I eat it!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you've always been like that! Next, you'll be saying that we should go to drive-ins instead of movie premieres!" Chad screamed.

"Drive-in movies are fun! We went to one last week!"

"And the movie was terrible!"

"We were seeing 2020! Of course it was!"

I peeked out the door, and saw them standing there, looking livid. Then he kissed her.

I rolled my eyes. Whenever they kissed, it was always after some sort of argument, usually about something really stupid.

When they first started dating, we possibly could have killed them. After all, we knew it would happen someday, but we had to be totally clueless for a little while. Tawni was the only one who was really happy about it. Of course, she did her best to cover up this fact.

Anyway, we're all kind of sick of it. But there's nothing we can do anymore.

Nico's POV

I think that Sonny is stupid for dating Chad, and I can't believe she betrayed us like that. Seriously. Girls are so lame.

Grady's POV

Yup, Sonny is dating Chad. Which is kind of stupid, I guess. I like cheese.

Sonny's POV

I had been dating Chad for six months now. It was funny, but we argued just as much as before, although it was rarely about which show was better anymore. Just earlier, we had argued about whether or not celebrities should eat microwave rice, and about drive in movies!

The gist, though, was that I was happy. But something lately…I didn't feel so happy anymore. At first, the relationship was just fun, and we had a lot of fun hanging out together. It was so simple…

Nowadays, it wasn't so simple. Chad was…well, I guess that he was just being Chad.

But he would look at other girls sometimes! That was…I've never really been a jealous person, but trust me, the rage built up inside me then. After all, we had waited a long time to be together, and he wanted to throw it away?

Deep down, I knew that this wasn't true- that he wanted out relationship to work just as much as I did. But once, we were in the cafeteria, eating frozen yogurt, and Amanda from Meal or No Meal came by, and he was staring at her, and then she…winked at him!

Tawni says that if I'm jealous, it's a good thing, because it means I care about our relationship. But I don't want a _reason _to be jealous! It hurt.

"Hey, Tawni," I muttered to her, and she smiled.

"Hey, Sonny. So, how's Chad?" she said, and I sighed.

"Uh, he's okay, I guess," I mumbled, and Tawni's face almost look worried.

"No, it's not. Now…what's wrong?" she demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni, is it normal for Chad to be looking at other girls?" I asked.

"Of course! He's a guy, you know. But the thing is, Chad used to date a different girl every week, and the fact that he's stuck with you for so long…it mans he likes you. Trust me, you should just ignore it. It's no big deal." Tawni laughed, and flipped her hair. I glared at her. It was so easy for her to say that; her with almost never having to worry about boys, or anything like that. But she was more experienced than me, I supposed.

Maybe I should just let things play out.

Chad's POV

Sometimes, I wonder why I go out with Sonny. Not often, of course. But occasionally, I wonder: would anything be better if we had just stayed frenemies? I liked dating her, no doubt, and I wouldn't let her go for anything…but sometimes, I don't like the commitment. I used to like being able to date whoever I want, but when Sonny came along, she was actually someone I cared about. And I changed, for better or worse.

I would look at another girl sometimes, and Sonny would sometimes get jealous. Which was funny to watch, at least. But it actually disgusted me to see how girls just stared at me; didn't they know that I have a girlfriend?

That Amanda girl kept staring ridiculously at me, and I found her incredibly annoying. She just holds a lunchbox! What kind of acting is that?

Portlyn says that girls like me so much because I have a girlfriend now; that girls always want what they can't have. Did I ever mention I don't understand girls?

I was just sitting in the cafeteria, after I'd had lunch with Sonny, and I noticed a thing leather book on the table. I picked it up, figuring it was nothing. But then I saw Sonny's name.

I swear I didn't mean to look! But then I saw my name, and I couldn't help myself. And didn't people say that if something has your name on it, you have a right to look? Well, maybe not.

And after reading that, I felt guiltier than ever.

_Dear Coco,_

_I've been having some issues with Chad lately. I feel like he's just not interested in me anymore. Tawni says that since Chad's stuck with me this long, he's not leaving anytime soon. I can't quite say that I fully believe her._

_It's not that I don't trust Chad! Really, I do. But I don't like to see him looking at other girls. It hurts to see that._

_Do you think that Chad is just going to leave me one day? Decide that he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Is that it?_

_I hate boys sometimes._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

My mind froze. Sonny thought that I was tired of her? Oh, God, what could I do? I had to let her know that I wasn't tired of her without her know that I'd read it.

I didn't get much time to think, though. Because Sonny walked in at that moment.

"Hey, Chad, have you seen…" her sentence trailed off as she saw the book in my hands.

"Chad, is that my journal?" she demanded, and I knew my face looked guilty.

"Okay, Sonny, I'm sorry! But I'm not tired of you! Really. Maybe we should just put this all behind us?" I asked hesitantly. Sonny's face was like stone.

"Chad, this was private. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses," she said, and stormed out of the room. I sighed, and rubbed my forehead.

She hadn't actually dumped me, but I wouldn't be surprised if she did that next.

Maybe this was a sign, telling me that I just wasn't ready for a committed girlfriend. But we'd been dating for since months now. If there were a sign, surely I would've seen it by now?

All I could do now was apologize.

Tawni's POV

"Sonny, these came for you," I said, and handed her a bouquet of sunflowers. About a million other ones had already arrived.

"So, hey, do we have any flowers around here?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Stupid sunflowers, stupid Chad. I don't want anymore dumb flowers!" she exclaimed.

"What happened, anyway?" I asked, and she sighed.

"He read my journal, okay?" she said, and I flinched.

"And you can't forgive him for that?" I muttered, and she sat up.

"It's just…lately, he's always looking at other girls. And now that he knows how I feel about it…" her sentence trailed off.

"Sonny, he cares about you. He's not trying to hurt you. He just wants you to know," I said, and she smiled a little. "And remember when I read your journal? You forgave me." I mentally slapped myself for bringing that up, but to my great surprise, Sonny laughed.

"You know what? You could be right," she said, and abruptly got up.

"Hey, I'm being left alone with the flowers?" I called, but she didn't answer.

Sonny's POV

That was it. I was going to find Chad and sort this out, once and for all. I found him in the hallway.

"Chad," I said firmly, and he turned around. His face lit up for a moment, and my heart fluttered. He always seemed to get happier when he saw me.

"I- I liked the flowers," I said lamely, and he smiled.

"Sonny…I want you to know that I'm not tired of you. And I'm so sorry that I read your journal. If I could turn back time…I don't know. But I'm glad I know how you feel. And Sonny…I'm glad you like them." He smiled, and I smiled hesitantly back. But then I realized something.

"Chad, and apology really won't do it. You see, I want to know that you won't chase other girls, and that you won't invade my privacy. I want to trust you, and you should trust me, too. There should be balance in everything, okay?" I said.

"Sonny…before I met you, I didn't care about my other relationships. Honestly, you just changed my world. You made me realize how fooling around with girl's feelings was wrong. And…I will do whatever you want, as long as you forgive me," he said, and I smiled at him.

"I…forgive you," I said, and he gave me a hug. Then he kissed me.

Zora's POV

Everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets, anyway. Chad and Sonny are still dating, Tawni is still self-centered, Nico still wears hats, and Grady still likes cheese.

Could you really call this normal? I'm not sure. Even though this might not be what other people might have going on in their lives…my cast members were my family. They're the people who support me, and help me, considering I'm just a little kid. Of course, they're my friends, in a strange way. Less so Chad, but I like to prank him!

Things would never be "normal." But I was glad to have them, not matter what they were.

* * *

Okay, that was probably the worst chapter I ever wrote, because it didn't always make that much sense. But whatever.

So…just for fun, I'm going to give Miss Bitterman and Marshall to express their point of views.

Miss Bitterman

I don't like kids. Last week, I gave a math test.

Marshall

I think I'm getting balder everyday. Bald creams don't really work, just so you know.

* * *

Ha-ha. I wanted to get a point of view in for every character, and really, who ever tells things in Marshall's point of view?

Thank you guys for reviewing, because that is what inspires me to write! Oh, and I'm probably going to write a semi-sequel to this, which is where it doesn't matter what order you read it in.

Anyway, thanks again! And I'm sorry that that this chapter kind of sucked. But oh well!

Oh…if I do write a semi-sequel, should I do the "My friend" disclaimers again? Leave me all your comments, you guys!


	12. AN

Hey guys, no disclaimers this time, and this isn't really a chapter.

I'm probably going to write the semi-sequel, and remember for that, you don't actually have to have read the story before to understand this one, but if you're wondering how Sonny and Chad got together read Sonny days, by Jonzeygirl, because they're going to be together in the sequel.

Anyway, here is the trailer:

_So Random! is getting a new guest star. And she'd here to stir up some trouble…_

_Because she also happens to be Chad's cousin._

_What will she do? And will she make Chad pick a side? Read to find out._

The story's going to be called A Day Under the Son. I'll get it up as soon as possible.


End file.
